A New Start?
by Teehee28
Summary: The group are on their own again. in the wild again. Daryl and Carol however are becoming increasingly close. First fanfiction :) please R
1. Chapter 1

_Hello so this is my first FF read and review if you have a comment to make or if I have made any grammatical or spelling mistakes thank you xx - Claire_

It had only been a couple of months since the group had to leave the prison because of continuous threats from the Governor. Daryl had told Rick countless times that leaving would mean the Governor had won but Rick wouldn't hear it, he would say "it's for the wellbeing of the group" and that "he didn't have a choice, that the Governor had acquired too many troops, most of which wouldn't think twice about shooting you in the head."

The group had not been able to settle in one place for longer than three days, and the constant moving was taking its toll on all in the group but mostly Hershel and Judith, the youngest and oldest of the group.

"We can't keep runnin'" growled Daryl as Rick began packing supplies up in anticipation of another move.

"Well we don't have a choice Daryl! It's keep moving or die!" Rick said raising his voice with his new found annoyance. Daryl had said this every time they had to pack up leave, Rick knew it was getting to the group but he needed to keep them safe.

"Michonne and I are gonna go hunt for a more permanent place in the morning." Said Rick using a more hushed tone, so as not to be heard by the others that had now gathered for dinner; it was getting dark and they would soon have to extinguish the fire and retreat to the safety of their tents.

Dinner consisted of two cans of beans split between everyone in the group, even food supplies were running low. The group sent the meal in silence; the only sound was the crackling fire and twilight sounds of the woods around them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, so I know the last chapter was short but I didn't have a good opening idea. . . hopefully this is better R&R if you find any mistakes or have any ideas or questions - Claire xx :) _

The next morning Rick and Michonne set out to find a new and hopefully more permanent place for the group to stay.

"Carol, you awake? Rick and Michonne are gonna head out soon d'ya want to say bye?" Daryl said sitting on his separate mattress, on the other side of the tent.

"Thanks Daryl." Carol replied feeling groggy from the restless night's sleep that she had, had. She recalled all the terrible nightmares that would begin with her losing Sophia and then move to losing Lori, she would always wake up with a scream and Daryl would comfort her, she supposed that that was the only reason he chose to bunk with her is because everyone else couldn't deal with her blood curdling screams every night; but Daryl very rarely slept so it didn't bother him.

Daryl watched her stretch and stumble across the tent as she got up, his arms flew up immediately and caught her, he saw her go red and couldn't help smile to himself; he didn't know why he found her clumsiness so adorable… he was Daryl Dixon for God's sake he was the muscle of the group not the touchy feely one! He hated himself suddenly for feeling this way about her… but he didn't know what this feeling was. Was it love? Lust? He didn't know all he knew was that he didn't want it to go away. It made him feel happy, hell it made him feel alive in a world that was riddled with death this could only be a good thing!

His train of thought was interrupted by Carols giggling.

"Brooding again are we?" she asked giggling to herself. He shot her a look that he instantly regretted, he didn't mean to give her that look but it was instinct.

"nah. We gotta go say bye make sure they're all set to go." He moved her off his lap where she'd landed when he pulled her down to him. He stood and offered his hand to her to help her up; she accepted with a smile as he pulled her up, off the ground.

"Ya'll all set to go?" Daryl asked Rick who was just putting the last couple of supplies in the back of the SUV.

"Yeah, all set." Rick replied slamming the boot of the car, Daryl flinched at the sound, not out of shock but out of fear it had attracted any walkers in the area. Rick noticed and gave Daryl a concerned frown.

"You alright?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, it's just been a stressful couple a days is all" Daryl said running a hand through his dirty hair. He knew it was a lie; he only flinched because he didn't want to have to kill any Walkers at the moment especially with carol alone just inside the woods collecting fire wood. He knew she'd be fine; she was good with a knife and always had her gun just in case.

He decided to go check on her just to be safe. He got to the edge of the woods and heard her bloodcurdling scream, but he knew that this time she wasn't having a nightmare, this time she was awake. And he needed to save her from the horrors of the real world.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl got his crossbow at the ready aiming at thin air. He was ready to shoot any damn walker that threatened carol.

He started to tread lightly, barely audibly on the damp ground, he could hear something in the distance but didn't know what it could be, then he realised . . . it was the sickeningly familiar snarls of walkers; he couldn't figure out just how many there were but he could tell it wasn't just one.

He followed the sounds for a few more seconds before he came across a scene that would haunt him for years. In the middle of six rotten walkers stood Carol, knife at the ready, she knew to shoot if she got overrun, maybe she didn't want to risk attracting more walkers, whatever her reason was Daryl wasn't going to let her fight them on her own. He aimed his crossbow, inhaled deeply and shot seeing the walker that had just lunged at Carol's forearm watching it drop to the ground; he smiled to himself knowing he had saved her life.

The walkers turned on Daryl, stumbling over to him; he readied his knife in his hand, twirling it around in his hand before stabbing the nearest walker in the temple. He glanced at Carol her face flashed with relief but immediately turned hard as she took her bush knife and jammed it in a walker's eye and kicking it to the floor. And stabbing another rotting corpse in the head.

In this time Daryl had taken down the two trying to sink their teeth into him. He turned in time to witness what he never thought he would.

Carol stabbed the last remaining walker right between the eyes, but fell with it. She sat above it continuously stabbing its face and head. Daryl ran to stop her lightly holding her arm; she responded by pulling free and stabbing it one last time leaving the knife embedded in its skull.

She turned on Daryl then hitting him in the chest, he could take it he thought nothing he hadn't been through already once in his life but that time it was his own father hitting him not a woman.

~x~

All Carol saw was red. She was making the walker's skull her punching bag, she needed to let go of all the rage and hurt. She felt Daryl's hand on her arm. Now was not the right time for him to stop her, she pulled free from his grip and gave the walker one last stab and left the knife. She then stood and turned on Daryl pushing, punching and slapping his chest she couldn't stop she needed something to hit and he was there.

~x~

Daryl grabbed carols hands as she retracted to punch again and softly placed them on his chest and pulling her into a tight hug; letting her cry against his chest .

"It's okay Carol, let it out. . . You did good with those walkers." The statement came out more like a question and he again hated himself. That isn't what she needed to hear, and he knew it wasn't he knew she needed comforting words but he wasn't good at comforting people, what he was good at though was pushing people away.

She looked up at him then wiping a tear from her eye. He loosened his grip in defeat and she took it as an opportunity to free herself she felt terrible for hurting him but he should have stopped her. She walked away from him leaving her knife; she left it not wanting to risk another encounter. She loved being in his arms but she didn't like how she had reacted to his attempt at stopping and helping her. She felt nothing now just numbness. She walked back to camp alone not caring about walkers, not caring about anything but the hurt she felt because of how she had possibly hurt Daryl, not only physically but emotionally as well all he wanted to do was help.

Daryl returned to camp a few minutes after Carol did and was immediately put on watch.

"You'll have to man I haven't slept for sixteen hours and I'm working on two hours sleep." Glenn pleaded unnecessarily, he knew Daryl would take watch, but he just thought he should justify his reasons.

Daryl mumbled a response and walked to the perimeter of the clearing and stood next to Carl.

"Where have you been?" Carl asked, sounding older than he was. Daryl shot him a look and was about to reply when they were interrupted by Beth.

"Daryl?" she said sheepishly he had always intimidated her, she found him unpredictable even though she had been told countless times he wasn't.

"Ye" Daryl said still annoyed with Carl for how he spoke to him, he found it disrespectful.

"It's Carol . . . she wants to see you . . . she's not acting herself Daryl." He instantly felt a knot form in his stomach and nodded to Beth, who nodded back. he walked towards the tents awaiting what would probably one of the worst moments of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Hello, so in this chapter there is a bit of swearing. I hope you like it and I hope you are all enjoying it so far! – Claire xx _

Daryl approached their tent, he loved that it was theirs, it gave him a sense of belonging; he spent most of his life alone so this was different for him. "Took you till the end of the world but you finally belong somewhere" he thought to himself with a smile.

He stepped inside the tent putting his crossbow down along with Carol's bush knife he then sat next to Carol's mattress.

"Carol?" he whispered not wanting to startle her, she had her back to him but he could see her shaking the slightest bit. She turns slightly looking at him; he was slightly taken aback by how puffy and bloodshot her eyes were, had she really been crying all this time?

"Carol. . . I'm sorry about earlier. . . I just didn't know what to say . . . and it wasn't meant as a question I swear. "Said Daryl his voice breaking on the last word, he was angry with himself for not being able to comfort her. She turned then facing him completely; she gazed up at him in wonder before siting up and bringing her knees to her chest. She patted the mattress next to her.

"Come sit here Daryl it's better than the ground." He did as he was told and sat mimicking Carol's position he was feeling like she was insecure and vulnerable.

"Daryl? I'm not upset with you because of what you said. I'm upset that you had to see me lose all control and that you were on the receiving end of my rage. . . I-I don't want you to think I'm unstable that's all." She said ashamed, she wouldn't look at him in fear she would see something she didn't like.

"Carol I don't think you're unstable, I think your fuckin' amazing and everyone snaps at some point. . . and I don't mind being your punching bag. . . it don't hurt none." He stated with a half-smile and looked at her. Even with puffy eyes she was still beautiful.

"Why'd you lose control anyway? Is it 'cause of Sophia?" he didn't want to bring Sophia up, he didn't want her to be more upset. He didn't want to relive his failure at finding her soon enough.

"No," she said glancing up at him and then back at the ground. She pulled into herself tighter, Daryl noticed and frowned slightly what she was going to say next was obviously going to be difficult for her.

"I lost it because of what my life was like before the world went to shit. . . I was thinkin' 'bout it while I was getting wood. . . I was thinking about Ed. . ." she said in a whisper, Daryl's head snapped up and looked at her when she mentioned her husband's name, the mention of his name made his blood boil he hated that man. He had always wanted to stop him from hurting Carol but Merle would always stop him tell him it wasn't his problem.

"What about Ed?" Daryl asked feeling the venom in his voice. Carol stood taking her shirt off, exposing her torso. Daryl's eyes widened as she revealed numerous scars all over her stomach, chest, sides and back. He stood instinctively and turned away from her. He didn't know why he did it though; he thought it was the right thing to do.

"Carol!" he said out of shock as he turned away.

"What . . . this is what I am. . . I thought I'd show you the real me. . . "She said picking her shirt up off the floor.

Daryl turned to her then grabbing her and pulling her into a hug.

"THIS is not what you are! This is what HE made you think you are!" He said fighting back tears of rage. He let go of her and traced a scar that went from her naval to her hip and asked "how" just a simple how is all it took for Carol to be thrown into her dark past again.

She took a deep breath and sat down tugging her shirt back on and began to tell him.

"The night of my thirtieth birthday, Ed got angry because I wanted to go out . . . to dress up and enjoy myself . . . he said 'you don't deserve to go out, you're worthless' " she saw Daryl tense then and a flash of rage shone bright in his eyes, he sat down close to her in an attempt to protect her from what had past. She continued.

"He started by burning me with a cigarette on the middle of my back," she rubbed the spot subconsciously. "Then he brought out his favourite switchblade knife, kept calling me worthless because I begged him not to hurt me. . . I remember hearing Sophia crying upstairs . . . she was only five at time . . . then before I could beg him again he hit me, throwing me to the floor and then towering over me. I remember feeling a sharp pain on my stomach . . . he raised his knife which was dripping blood. I looked at my stomach and there it was a large slash from my naval to my hip . . . all because I wanted to celebrate. . ." her voice cracked as she finished and she blinked back tears angrily. Daryl wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You ain't worthless Carol! he was! He had no right! Your birthday is probably the best thing to happen to this godforsaken world!" he exclaimed feeling the rage build up inside of her. what he did next he, even he couldn't understand.

Daryl stood up slipped his jacket off and pulled his shirt off; he then turned so his back was towards Carol, he revealed scars all over his back, all at vicious angles. Carol gasped.

"My old man done 'im when Merle ran away, I was only ten, but that man didn't have any remorse, let alone restraint."

Carol stood and walked around to where Daryl was facing and looked up into his ocean blue eyes.

"He sounds like a bad man Daryl" She was about to continue when Daryl stopped her. he knew his father was a bad man but he didn't like to discuss it.

"You gotta promise not to tell anyone!" he said in an attempt to swear her to secrecy

"I promise" she said

~Rick and Michonne~

"Stop slamming the door!" said Michonne; she was getting fed up with his constant slamming.

"Sorry, force of habit" replied rick, a smile playing on the edge of his lips.

"I think we should check down her" said Michonne leading the way, not giving Rick the option to protest.

They heard the snarls of walkers as they entered the nearby woods. Two walkers stumbled out of the brush followed by another which fell over.

"They don't have arms!" Michonne exclaimed in surprise. The two walkers that still stood stumbled over to Rick and Michonne. Michonne drew her sword and swiped their heads clean off their necks; Rick smiled impressed as always with her speed.

"look over there" he said pointing in the direction of a large clearing; as they entered the clearing what met them took them by surprise, a beautiful two story wooden cabin with an idyllic fresh water stream flowing behind it.

"This is it! Our new home it has to be!" Said Michonne more excited then she had ever been. But the look on Ricks face told her otherwise.

"Look up there, in the window, there are weird shadows bouncing off the walls, it may be filled with walkers, I think we need to get the group.

As they returned to their car, they were unaware of the fact that they were being watched from within the cabin's walls.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N hey, so it's the weekend again so I will be doing some chapters again :)~Claire xx_

"Their back!" Carl shouted as he saw rick and Michonne returned to the camp. Everyone had expected them to be gone at least four days. But the discovery of the cabin, their trip was cut by a day.

"We've found a place." Rick said after the group welcomed them both back, he was stood in front of his group, the group he had vowed to protect since the Quarry was overrun.

"What about walkers, any of 'em in there?" Daryl asked, skeptical about the new cabin. He wouldn't say it but he couldn't deal with losing another person . . . especially Carol.

"We didn't look inside. For safety reasons." Rick replied looking at Carl, not wanting to appear weak in the eyes of the only thing that kept him going.

"What about Judith! Hell what about all of us! We can't lose someone else!" Glenn demanded getting annoyed with Rick for picking a potentially dangerous location.

"Hey!" Michonne yelled when everyone started to argue with Rick. The sound of Michonne's voice so loud shocked them all into silence.

"It's worth the risk! Now I know I haven't been part of this group for long, but I know what you have been through. This cabin . . . this cabin could solve our problems for good. It's got a good fresh water stream nearby with fish, Daryl you could fish!" she said enthusiastic giving Daryl an out of character smile. Daryl nodded a stiff nod in reply but kept his expression blank.

"And it looks big enough for us all to have our own rooms!" these points were all it took for the group to agree. They decided to head out in the morning. They spent the rest of the day packing their supplies onto the cars.

"Daryl do you think it will be everything Michonne said it will be?" the question took Daryl by surprise; he didn't know Carol was awake. He turned and peered into the darkness of the tent searching for a sign of her existence. All he could make out was his crossbow.

He sighed. "I think it will be better than this hell-hole." He said thinking about how much easier life would be if they could just have a more permanent place to stay.

"I'm gonna get some sleep, long day tomorrow." And with that Carol was in her dream world.

An icy scream startled Daryl he knew it was only Carol but he hated that she had nightmares.

"Carol." Daryl said as he rushed to her side he lay behind her and softly rubbed her arm

"Carol wake up. Come on." He whispered, his voice breaking on the last two words. Daryl barely had time to react before Carol spun around and grip his shirt tightly, sobbing against his chest.

"I don't want to go Daryl! I don't want to lose yo-someone." She said as she sobbed louder. He instinctively wrapped both arms around her

"you won't lose me or anyone else Carol, I-I promise!" he said confident he had convinced her. . . his only let down however was that he knew he couldn't let anyone die.

"Will you stay here with me tonight Daryl?" he hesitated for a moment and then grumbled a reply. He would stay but he knew he couldn't sleep. He thrashed about too much so instead he lay next to her letting her presence relax him.

The next morning they packed up the tents and headed out, saying goodbye to their clearing. None of them would miss it but it was home for a while.

Daryl and Carol rode on the motorcycle together. Daryl loved having her with him even though she held on way too tight her excuse was that she didn't want to die in a motorcycle accident . . . especially during the apocalypse.

They reached the main road near the cabin, it was late afternoon and the golden sun was low in the sky, illuminating the clouds.

They got through the woods around the cabin without encountering any walkers. Daryl and Rick exchanged concerned looks, there would usually at least be one.

There was a gasp that echoed through the group as they arrived at the cabin, what Michonne had said was an understatement. It was the best thing since the prison and would probably be better.

Rick opened the unlocked door to the cabin, allowing the evening sunlight to stream into the abandoned building. Just then a tomahawk hit the wall next to Ricks face. Daryl immediately sprang into action holding his crossbow at the ready willing to shoot anybody who threatened his new family.

A tall figure stepped out of the shadows then, he had short spiky black hair and wore blue jeans with a grey t-shirt topped with a leather jacket. He pulled out another tomahawk and was about to throw.

"Stop!" Rick yelled in an attempt to stop the attack both Daryl and the man looked at Rick. Rick pushed Daryl's arms down to show that they did not want to fight.

"We can help you; we can provide food and safety for you if you let us stay here with you." Rick said trying to bargain with the mysterious man.

"I have been FINE on my own so why the hell would I want you people around to mess up my life even more than it already is!" the man said stepping forward "now leave!" Daryl shot Rick a look and Rick nodded but before he could say anything Beth stepped forward and spoke.

"Look, we need a place to stay that's all we will help you with watch and getting food . . . just let us stay! Please!" the man glared at Beth. He was struck by her amazing beauty.

"Fine. But under my terms!" he growled. Beth smiled, ran up to the man and hugged him; he was taken a back, but did not return the hug.

"My names Sage by the way. And you are?" he asked directing the question to Beth but everyone else stated their names.

"And this is Judith." Carol said showing Sage the baby girl

"You never said there would be a baby! I never agreed to this!" he said angrily.

"PLEASE! You have to help us!" Beth said practically in tears. Sage gave in and again agreed to let them stay.

"You can stay as long as you don't try and change the way I live!" He then showed them the available rooms. Michonne and Beth were to stay in a room with two single beds; Rick, Carl and Judith were to stay in a room with a single bed and a couch; Carol and Daryl had to share a double bed and Hershel got his own room with a single bed. Sage remained upstairs by himself. They all ate dinner they even invited Sage but he declined so Carol left a plate of food at the bottom of the stairs, and when she looked again it was gone.

"Daryl?" carol asked as he slid into bed besides her.

"Yeah?" he said tensing, hoping he hadn't said anything wrong.

"Do you think we can trust Sage?" she was shifting awkwardly unsure of how it sounded.

"I don't know. I'd keep my distance if I was you. . ."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello, thank you to LaurenEmilyxx for warning me about Chapter six being chapter 2 : ) this chapter is a bit choppy because I had to write it from scratch. I hope you like it. More chapters next weekend ~ Claire xx _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead or the characters._

Daryl stood watching scanning the woods for walkers, he almost always did watch alone. He believed having someone with him would distract him from his task; keeping the group safe. He didn't pay attention to the approaching footsteps, rolling his eyes when the figure stood next to him. But when he turned his head to see who it was, he didn't expect it to be Sage.

"I can take watch if you want to do something else?" Sage said retrieving a tomahawk from his belt.

"No, I'm good here." Daryl said staring at the man, he must have only been nineteen, but he looked older. Daryl thought about how the end of the world caused everyone to grow up faster than they are supposed to. He thought about how Carl had become hard, not having remorse for anyone who was an outsider. He saw the way he shot Sage looks, he shook his head and smiled at the thought.

"Well, then I'll help. Two has got to be better than one, right?" Sage said determined not to leave. Daryl scanned the woods, and saw that Sage did the same, he felt a connection to the man but put it to the back of his mind.

"So what's your deal Sage, why are you all alone out here?" Daryl asked accepting that he wasn't going to get rid of the guy. Sage looked at him and blinked, Daryl was the only person who had ever asked him that question.

"Well, when my reservation was overrun, there were no survivors. I only survived because I was out in the forest near the res, when I returned I was met with a scene right out of a horror film. Everyone I knew was either dead or reanimating, my whole family was dead so I didn't have to kill them . . . but I had to kill my girlfriend." He stopped, taking a deep breath, Daryl looked at him and then back to the woods.

"Since then I've been nomadic." He looked at Daryl who was scanning the woods. "So, what's your deal Daryl, how did you become part of this group?" Sage asked quizzically staring at Daryl trying to figure the man out.

"Me and my brother Merle were nomadic way before the world went to hell. So we already had all our weapons. We were running from our past really. We stumbled upon the group one day; they were in a bad fuckin' way. It took some convincing on my side to get my brother to stay and help them. We were outsiders of the group for ages. But eventually we fit in, then Rick arrived and it just got better. That's it really" Daryl said shifting his weight to the other foot.

"So where is Merle?" Sage asked confused.

"He turned so I killed him." The thought of his brother brought back all the grief, hate, fear and denial they appeared as tears in his eyes. He blinked them away angrily not wanting to appear weak in front of someone whom he barely knew. Sage felt sympathetic towards him, he couldn't even imagine killing a friend let alone a family member. Daryl searched his mind for a different topic of conversation.

"Nice tomahawks." Was all he could think to say, Sage gave a half smile and turned the tomahawk around in his hand a few times before speaking.

"Thanks, they were my dad's. I like your crossbow it's a Horton Summit 150 isn't it?" Daryl was shocked that Sage knew what type it was. He smiled and nodded.

~.~

Daryl slipped into an uneasy sleep that evening. He suddenly awoke sitting bolt straight in bed, his heart pounding in his head, images of his brother and his past flashing through his head. He wiped his sweaty forehead on his forearm. Carol he thought looking at her sleeping body next to him. He was relieved when she was still sound asleep next to him, not being effected by the nightmares that plagued him.

He lay back down, and wrapped a protective arm around Carol who moved closer he smiled and drifted off into a much easier sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello, so it's the weekend again and for those of you who stuck around even after the catastrophe that is chapter six :/ here's chapter seven which I promise will be better than chapter six : ) Have a great weekend : ) xx ~ Claire_

Rick stared through the window at Michonne as she stood watch, he was happy to have her in the group; she had been nothing short of a Godsend. He turned then to look back at a map that sage had provided, he studied it intently looking for nearby shops and shopping centres; they were running low on formula and Maggie and Glenn would soon have to go on a run, not just for baby formula but for food in general.

Just then Michonne burst into the cabin. "WALKERS!" she yelled more out of shock than anything else. Rick knew there must have been a lot because Michonne had the speed and ability to take on a tiny herd. But what met rick when he looked outside even made him panic, there were about fifty walkers all stumbling towards the cabin at alarming rates.

"DARYL! EVERYONE! WE'VE GOT A HERD!" Rick yelled to the others around the house. Knowing that Daryl would be there in a matter of seconds.

Daryl slung his crossbow over his back while he bolted for the bedroom door, he flung it open and was met by Sage who had taken it upon himself to make sure everyone was okay, he nodded to Sage as Carol hurried to past to get Carl. Sage and Daryl both sprinted to the front door of the cabin but Daryl was just that bit faster and made it through first, he shot Sage a smirk which disappeared as quickly as it came when he looked at the clearing that was now littered with reanimated corpses.

"Shit" he said under his breath as he loaded his cross-bow; the others joined them and sprang into action immediately taking down walkers left and right.

Carol was getting surrounded; Daryl shot a walker in the back of the head before it had time to even stumble towards her. She turned and gave him a quick smile, which he returned, he decided he would be quicker using his knife and removed the buck knife from the back pocket of his pants.

He ran up to a walker and stabbed it in the eye driving the knife as far through as it would go. Maggie stood on the small porch next to Hershel they shot down as many walkers as they could and avoiding the others in the group, they were a good shot but they didn't want to accidentally hit a fellow group member.

Beth was battling to stay afloat in the sea of walkers but she was managing. Then the unexpected happened, she was shoved to the ground by a walker as it tried to gnaw into her throat. She held it inches away with all the strength she muster, her strength was wavering and she didn't know how long she could keep it up. Just then a tomahawk whirled into the side of the zombies head. Beth's arms gave in then and the corpse fell onto her she yelp as blood seeped onto her face.

Sage ran over and threw the thing off her. He helped her up and held her at arm's length always keeping holding of her arms not wanting to let go of the thing he almost lost. . . he thought about why he didn't want to lose her, was he really that foolish that he was going to let her get under his skin especially after what he had to do to his previous love. He looked into her big beautiful eyes, she searched his for the thing that was keeping her from breaking down, they were completely engulfed.

Hershel cleared his throat, Beth snapped out of her daze and looked towards her father, her face went red as she saw the whole group staring at her. She felt Sage's hands slip from her arms as he turned to face the group. Daryl stifled a laugh as he say both Sage and Beth avert their eyes from the group. Beth couldn't believe she was caught up like that, it must have been a long time that they were stood there because the group had taken every last walker down.

The silence was abruptly ended when they heard Judith let out a blood curdling scream. Carol didn't feel Daryl slip from her side.

Daryl felt his blood go cold as he ran to the cabin, his heart felt like it was about to break through his chest. He crashed through the cabin and skidded into the hallway. His heart almost stopped when he saw an armless walker, like the ones Rick had told him about, its face hovering just above the little girls face.


	8. Chapter 8

" Little Ass Kicker" Daryl shouted as he watched in horror as the thing edged closer to her. it turned toward him at the sound of his voice. The walker stumbled towards him, snarling and growling as he readied his knife. He met it half way and planted the knife in its forehead.

Images of Merle like one of those things played in his mind, he tried as hard as he could to shake them away, even backing away to the door; but nothing could stop the now free falling tears that had spilled over. He looked at Judith then, her arms outstretched towards him. he gave a weak smile and wondered what it was about her that made him want to keep her safe. Was it because of his failings with Sophia or was he just a natural born protector? He didn't know or care at the moment all he cared about was that she was safe and out of any immediate danger.

He walked over to her makeshift crib; picking her up and cradling her, he stood rocking her for a couple of moments and then she drifted off to sleep. He glanced towards the door when he heard Carol's footsteps, he'd grown accustomed to her footfalls and could tell it was her. he was still crying when she appeared in the hallway he didn't mind if she saw him crying, it wouldn't be the first time. She was the only one who comforted or successfully comforted him when he returned from Killing Merle; he'd cried silently next to her as she held his hand. It was then that he knew he couldn't leave the group, not while she was there; because he'd grown very fond of her since the quarry. He wouldn't admit it though.

Carol stared at the corpse and then met his eyes.

"Daryl, are you okay? Oh my God!" she didn't move from her spot in the doorway. He lay Judith down and turned to her, his vision was still a little blurred, but he could still make out all the features he'd grown to love. He took his crossbow off and leant it against the wall. He then cleared the distance between them in a few easy strides, being cautious about stepping over the walkers limp body.

"Carol." he said as he took her face between his rough hands, he looked longingly into her eyes and began to lean in when Rick appeared in the doorway. Daryl pulled away from Carol but stayed close.

Rick walked further into the room and swallowed hard when he saw the walker, he thought about how close it must have been to Judith and he felt his knees go weak. He collapsed to the floor sobbing quietly; he was shocked when it was Daryl who helped him up and sat him on the bed across from Judith.

"Thank you, Daryl." He said barely audible, Daryl nodded and left the room quietly.

He thought about how he had almost kissed Carol. what was he thinking, she probably didn't see him in that way, he grew angry then and wanted answers, not from Carol and not about their relationship, but for why the hell those damn things don't have arms.

He saw Sage then, talking quietly to Glenn. Daryl stalked his way over and then pushed Sage against the wall with his arm pressed against his neck.

"Why the fuck, don' those things have arms?! Huh Sage tell me why not!" He spat as he saw Sage give a puzzled look. But he wasn't convinced, he knew he had something to do with it and he knew the weird feelings he got from Sage when they first met would be because of those damn walkers.

" I don't know what you mean." Sage said hoarsely, not being able to take a proper breath because of how hard Daryl was pressing against his throat.

" don't act stupid around me man! I know you've got somethin' to do with them. Now spit it out!" Daryl loosened his vice like grip on Sages throat and allowed him to speak.

"Look, it was a protection mechanism, they used to be tied up too, but after the winter, well the constraints that held them frayed and the got free, now they just roam around. And I don't have enough time or ability to go around and round them all up. I don't even remember how many there were and why I did it." He looked at the floor ashamed, knowing that he'd lost what little trust he had earned from this group in those few sentences; he'd endangered them all, hell he almost got the baby killed, and he almost lost Beth, he still wasn't entirely sure why he was bothered but he just knew he was.

Daryl looked him in the eyes, when he finally raised his head. After a stare down Daryl turned and left the room.

Sage turned back to talk to Glenn but he had wondered off to talk to Maggie during the ordeal, his place was taken by Beth instead.

"_Great_" he thought as he walked towards where she was sitting, he sat across from her and studied her silently. She looked up from the tattered book she was reading and gave him a humoured look.

"What?" she asked blushing slightly, she had never had a guy look at her like that before and it made her smile. Daryl stormed past them, Crossbow on his back and knife at the ready.

"Where are you going?" Beth asked, curious about why he seemed to be so angry.

Daryl stared at the two of them and then spoke. "I'm going to sort his shit out!" and with that he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl swore under his breath as he stomped into the woods, "always me cleaning up stupid fuckin' problems!" he growled as he hit the nearest tree, he hadn't been this angry since Merle died, that thought brought back the images of his brother. " God sake! Keep yourself together!" He hated the Governor for what he did to his brother, he hated him so much that he wouldn't kill him he'd let him turn, and let him live as a walker; let him go through that misery until he either got killed or somehow starved to death.

He approached a walker just as it stumbled from behind a tree. He readied his crossbow, feeling the familiar comfort of it in his hands, he waited for it to be closer and shot, hitting it right in the eye. The walker fell to the forest floor; Daryl lent over it examining its face, it used to be a relatively large man, with what seemed like a scar running from the top of his cheek down to his mouth. Daryl pulled the arrow out of its eye and wiped the black, blood like substance on the front of his pants.

Daryl sighed as he heard a snarl behind him, how long would he be out here for, killing these armless things, it wasn't even his job. But keeping the group safe was, and if this is what it took, then this is what he would do.

He turned then and caught the walker in the temple with his knife, the same substance sprayed out of its head and onto the side of Daryl's face. He spat not wanting to get any in his mouth and wiped his face with his sleeveless shirt; while muttering obscenities under his breath.

~T~

Sage was still sat with Beth, still curiously watching her, he let out a frustrated sigh, stood and started to pace up and down while glaring out the window.

"It, it should be me out there!" he said low and mostly to himself. Beth looked up at him perplexed.

"You've done enough, Sage. Just. . . just let Daryl handle it." She said, still looking at him, she didn't understand him, especially when he got moody.

He turned to her, still glaring. "I've lived on my own long enough! I'm damn well capable of sorting that shit out there, out!" he was growling now and Beth physically flinched. She was used to Daryl occasionally growling, but he had never directed it to her. not like Sage had just done. She looked down at the floor. But then felt an anger welling in her stomach which she had never felt before. She stood then and stormed towards him.

"Well, you made the mistake of making those things look like that. So let Daryl bloody Dixon, handle it! Not you!" she stormed off then, leaving him with a low growl from her throat. He stared at her in awe, he had never thought someone like Beth would flip like that. But he understood why she had, he'd scared and angered her, he'd put them in danger. And now he was paying for it.

~T~

Maggie couldn't stop looking at the beautiful ring Glenn had gotten her. she had always wondered who she would one day marry, but she doubted that she would now have her dream wedding. Glenn walked up to her then, and saw her looking at the ring.

"One day, I'll give you the wedding that you deserve, even if it takes, like fifty years." he said with a laugh. She smiled as she met his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

"Rick wants us, to go on a run." He said into her neck as he held her in a tight embrace.

She pulled away and nodded, "What do we need to get, and where the hell is nearest town?" she asked as she started to walk back inside. He followed her.

Glenn examined the map while he waited for Maggie to collect her backpack and weapons; she was saying goodbye to Hershel and Beth, when he spotted the nearest town. He picked up the map and waited.

~T~

Daryl made his way back to the cabin, his anger hadn't cooled a bit. He stormed into his room and was met by Carol sat on the bed. He grunted a hello, but didn't really want to talk, especially to her, not after what he almost did earlier.

"We need to talk, Daryl . . . About earlier." He spun around and frowned at her. Shit. This wasn't going to end well, or go well.

"What about it, Carol?" he asked folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. Carol stood and looked up at him. She took a deep breath and continued.

"What where you going to do, Daryl? And Why?" she just wanted to know the truth, she just needed to know the truth.

"I. . . I was going to umm. . . " he couldn't finish the sentence, instead he lent down and lightly kissed her lips, he didn't know why he did it, but he just had to. She returned the kiss, and laced her fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She pulled away, but he could not meet her eyes, he was ashamed. And scared. He Daryl Dixon was scared.

"I'm sorry" he said and sighed. She hugged him tightly.

"There is no reason to be sorry, it's fine." She said into his neck.

_A/N Hello so I hope that this chapter was alright, I didn't really have a set plan for where it was going to go and i wasn't sure about the kiss. . . So I hope you all like it. Have a great weekend and stay safe! ~ Claire xx : ) _

_Disclaimer i do not own TWD only Sage. . . : )_


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl moved Carol away from him, he couldn't bare to be in the same room as her, especially after making such a fool of himself, it wasn't his fault he kissed her, it was his feelings fault. He noticed he still had hold of her shoulders; he quickly let go and stormed out of the room. He hated himself, he'd started this shit without even meaning to, and now he had dragged her into his cloud of confusion as well.

Carol stood there mouth open, she was shocked, shocked at the fact that Daryl would do something like that, he didn't seem like the type that would kiss and run. But he had changed a lot over the last few weeks, ever since that awful day with his brother; he wasn't the same as he had been.

~T~

Rick was holding his little girl in his arms, wishing he could give her the life that she deserved. Hershel knocked on the door before entering; Rick tore his eyes from Judith and nodded to Hershel.

"We are running low on medical supplies, so I asked Maggie to try and get some when they go on the run, I thought we had packed more from the prison but; I guess the time spent on the road, well it must of taken its toll on us 'cause we only have a couple of bottles of pills and a few bandages." He spoke with the calm respectful voice he used whenever he spoke to someone, Rick admired him for that.

"I'm sure they will find plenty, Hershel." Rick said with a reassuring smile, he never liked disappointing him, especially after everything the man did for his family and his group.

"I hope so, Beth seems to be running a fever, I hope she isn't getting sick, I don't think we'd have enough if they don't come back with any supplies. . ." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hershel I don't think she's running a fever, I think she's just infatuated with a certain member of our group." Rick said and winked at the man. Hershel shook his head.

"Oh no, Beth has a good head on her shoulders. She wouldn't get infatuated with someone she barely knew." And with that he left Rick to enjoy his time with Judith, which was getting less and less, as surviving became more difficult.

He looked back down at Judith, she was gazing up at him and he smiled, he had only now begun to notice just how much she looked like Lori, and it made his chest feel heavy, he did miss his wife, a lot but he had a beautiful baby girl to look after now and he couldn't let his grief get in the way of it.

He hadn't heard Carl come in but when he looked up at his son, he felt proud; he hadn't realised just how grown up Carl was looking, and how much he had changed. It was then that he made a mental note to spend more time with him; he didn't want his son growing up to resent him. Not in the slightest.

~T~

Michonne walked into the lounge, and saw Sage who was still brooding over what had happened with Beth. She approached him, not caring about his bad mood. She wasn't one to tread on eggshells around someone.

"Hey, Sage. Will you join me outside please?" She said, staring him out. He stood and walked past her with a huff. She waited until he was outside to follow, quickly falling into step with him. She kept glancing up at him waiting for the perfect moment to talk.

Sage couldn't help think that it was about time this group left, he had let them in, and now all they did was make him feel like the bad guy and he had officially had enough of it.

"You had the right idea going on with those walkers you know, with cutting their arms off. There was just one flaw in your plan is all." She said when the silence began to feel awkward.

"Oh, yeah and that would be?" he asked sarcastically.

"You forgot to cut off their bottom jaws." She said ignoring the sarcasm, she wasn't about to wreck the only chance she had to talk to him.

"And what, exactly would that have helped?" he questioned, beginning to get annoyed, why did she keep leaving him with half answers?

"They can't bite then. And it would make you a lot safer, see I used to have two of those things on chains, with no arms and no bottom jaw. It worked a charm when other walkers got too close for comfort." She said with a smirk. They had reached the tree line by now and where gazing out into the woods.

"That's pretty smart." Sage said with a nod, he had never thought about extracting the lower jaw, and he felt a pang of guilt deep in his chest. He still felt terrible for endangering the group.

"Thanks, I know it is. Oh and don't beat yourself up, we didn't lose anyone, and it isn't the first herd any of us have encountered." She patted him on the back and smiled. He returned it with a sad smile.

"Oh and by the way, you're on watch." She laughed, and left before he could protest. He smiled to himself and shook his head, he wasn't going to protest, he was glad to take watch. It gave him a sense of importance, a sense that he had long forgotten existed.

~T~

Maggie and Glenn had been on the road for two hours now, and had spent most of it in a comfortable silence.

"Daddy said we need some medical supplies, thinks Beth's coming down with a fever." Maggie said breaking the silence. She looked at Glenn who was focused on the road, he shot her a glance and then spoke.

"I think she might be Love Sick!" He said in a loud voice, they both laughed, everyone knew her and Sage liked each other, they all saw it happening, everyone except the two involved. It felt good to laugh, it was something Maggie missed about the old world, she missed how easily laughter came, it didn't come as often anymore.

"Have you noticed how much Daryl has changed? He just seems more protective, and even angrier, ever since what happened to Merle." Glenn said when the laughing subsided. He had been wanting to ask for a while but they never seemed to be alone, and this was the first run in a long time that they were alone.

"It's to be expected Glenn, He did lose the only family he had. He lost him because of the Governor which makes it even worse." She spat the Governors name like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Glenn nodded; he couldn't imagine what Daryl was going through.

~T~

Carol was washing dishes, she always opted for chores when she needed to get her mind off of things, it was a coping mechanism she had gained when Ed was still alive. Her mind jumped from the look on Daryl's face and feel of his lips on hers. She was so engulfed in her thoughts that she smashed the plate she was rinsing into the side of the metal kitchen sink, it cracked and split in two. She sighed as she dug around in the water for the other piece.

"Now, what did that plate ever do to you?" she jumped at the sound of Daryl's voice. He had decided to stop avoiding her, and maybe forget everything that had happened. She turned to face him then.

"And, what exactly have I ever done to you?" he knew this was bad, he could hear the venom in her words, she was not going to let that kiss slide. Dammit wouldn't she just get over it, it was a kiss, that's all. He decided to play the stupid card.

"What do you mean?" he asked, avoiding her eyes. He felt the guilt well up inside of him again, why did he have to do it, he was such a fool.

"You kissed me, and then just stormed off!" she said, she could feel her voice beginning to rise and she tried her best to keep it under control. Daryl pushed himself off the door frame he was leaning on and walked away. She followed him, hot on his heels. He entered their room, so did she slamming the door behind her.

"What are you trying to do, attract walkers?" He said smiling at her; he was trying to lighten the mood, not wanting to argue with her.

"Oh, ha-ha very fucking funny, Daryl!" She yelled. He realised then that there was no point in trying to lighten the mood.

"Stop trying to avoid the big white elephant in the room, Daryl. There is absolutely no point!" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"There ain't nothin' to avoid, Carol!" he said folding his arms over his chest. Carol could feel her blood beginning to boil; she hated how he was avoiding her questions, so she decided to give it to him straight.

"You can't avoid the after math of a kiss. And it isn't something you can take back!" she growled, her annoyance clear as day in her voice. He frowned at her, he couldn't figure out what to say, so instead he let his anger take over.

"It was a mistake. Okay?" he said regretting it as soon as the words left his lips; he knew it would hurt her. But maybe that's what he needed to do, maybe keeping her angry would help him shake these new feelings he had acquired, but at the same time he wanted to explore these new feelings, with her, the person who he kept driving away.

"You can't call a kiss a mistake, regardless of whether you meant to or not, something inside of you wanted to kiss me and it did! You can't go around toying with people's emotions!" she fought back tears; she would not let him see her cry.

"Oh and you kissed me not the other way around, just to remind you! And then you stormed off on one of your, tantrums!" she added, not letting him turn it on her. She glared at him but saw confusion in his eyes; she shook it and kept her glare.

"I know I did, Carol. it ain't my fault though! I have these feeling for you, that, that I can't seem to shake, they're confusing the hell out of me! I just thought if I kissed you it would sort them out! I guessed wrong! I just don't know what to do is all! I'm just so fuckin' confused!" he turned then and drove his fist into the wall besides him, letting his anger flow out into the wall. He noticed how Carol physically flinched, he felt his heart wrench as images of her late husband Ed shot into his mind, images of her bruised face, arms and legs, flew in and out of his mind and he felt physically sick.

He moved towards her then, wanting to show her that he wouldn't hurt her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but she took a step away from him and hugged herself, feeling the insecurity she had felt when her husband was still alive, lace it's fingers around her again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, seeing the fear and hurt in her eyes, she averted her eyes then, looking at the floor. He took this opportunity to close the distance between them; he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, relaxing knowing that she was safe. He could feel her body shaking as she let her tears finally fall.

"Carol, I'm just confused, and I'm hoping you'll help me, I need you to help me figure them out, and to guide me through 'em." He said into her hair.

"Okay." She whispered.

_Hey guys, I'll be back to the three chapters next weekend. But it's been a busy weekend for me. Hope you all like this new chapter. See you next weekend: ) and stay safe and I hope you are all doing great! ~ Claire : )_


	11. Chapter 11

Happy weekend everyone : ) . This chapter doesn't have any Caryl, but does have Glenn and Maggie, along with Beth and Sage. and it is quite short but tomorrow's two will be longer :) I hope you like it anyway : ) ~ Claire xx

Carl stormed over to a shirtless Sage, who was chopping fire wood. Carl hated how Sage seemed to dislike shirts. He hated it because Beth seemed to like it. The thought of Sage and Beth together, made Carl want to gag. _Sage doesn't deserve her! She deserves better than him. He's a dickhead! _Carl thought as he continued to close the distance between him and Sage.

"HEY!" Carl yelled, angrily at sage feeling his fury boiling within him. Sage turned around with a smirk, he had seen Carl approaching and knew he was mad; so he decided to see how much angrier he could get him. He could see by Carl's face that the smirk was annoying him.

"Yes?"

"Who do you think you are shouting at Beth? You don't own her and you don't have the right to shout at her!" he was yelling now. His anger clear in his voice, Sage's smirk had disappeared, he didn't know Carl knew.

"Well, Carl. I didn't mean to shout at her. I was annoyed." He said in a serious tone, but soon returned to his happy self; he smiled down at Carl and spoke, "And anyways who through your toys out of the cot?" he laughed. Carl could feel the rage building up, about to spill over, he saw red and lunged himself at, but Sage was too fast, he took a step to the right and watched as Carl charged past him. The failure sent Carl over the edge again, especially when he heard Sage let out a small laugh.

"What are you, afraid of fighting me?" Carl growled. Sage responded by knocking the sheriff hat off his head, sending it to the ground behind Carl, the look Carl gave him made him beam, he saw pure rage, and then Carl tackled him to the ground, Sage allowed him this one victory, he deserved it.

They began to wrestle on the ground, Carl throwing punches, some connecting with Sage's face and chest, but the others he managed to block. Sage began to laugh at Carl again. Carl felt his anger seep out of him and began to laugh, what had begun as a one sided fist fight had turned into an almost brotherly play fight; and their friendship had been silently forged when they both realised that it was okay to get along and have childish moments such as these in this new and dangerous world.

They were so caught up in their fight that they hadn't seen Beth approach, she let out a giggle "Having fun there, boys?" she said smiling, the boys scrambled to their feet both feeling the heat radiating from their cheeks. "I mean, I don't want to interrupt or anything, but lunch is almost ready."

"Yeah, we actually were." Sage said with a smile, he was rewarded with one of her breath-taking smiles, he had grown to love her smiles, they seemed so precious nowadays. Carl could see he was in the middle of a moment and decided to excuse himself.

"I… I'm gonna go and get washed up for lunch." And with that he ran back to the house, accepting that Sage maybe wasn't that bad after all.

"Hey... Um Beth... Listen, I'm really sorry for shouting, I would have apologised earlier but I didn't know whether you wanted to even look at me so I thought I'd wait awhile..." Beth smiled at him, accepting his apology, she had forgiven him earlier, but it was nice to hear him say it.

"It's okay, Sage don't worry about it. You were very stressed out, come on lets go get some food." She said, starting to walk back to the cabin. Sage quickly fell into step with her; they walked so close to each other that their hands brushed, but neither of them pulled their hands away.

~T~

Maggie and Glenn had finally reached the town, they sat staring at few walkers milling about the area, and Glenn noticed Maggie tense, she still wasn't used them.

"Are you ready?" he asked squeezing her hand. Trying his best to comfort her, he knew she hated walkers.

"As ready as I am ever going to be." She said with a smile, she kissed him on the cheek and slipped out of the car.

They had found a pretty large store in the town and decided that they should check if it had been picked clean, to their surprise it almost completely untouched. Maggie went on the search for food and medical supplies. She remembered to back plenty of first aid kits.

She reached the different food aisles filling up bag after bag. As she reached to get the one thing she had been craving for about a month now was chocolate, she remembered how long it took for chocolate to expire so she searched for some relatively edible chocolate.

Glenn was on the other side of the store, examining the different bottles of formula, he didn't know which one to get, he was wondering whether or not he should get something different or sticks to the one they always got. His train of thought was interrupted by the pained scream of his love.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone! : ) so here's chapter 12 : ) I will hopefully get chapter 13 up as well. If not I will post next weekend. I know I said I'd be back to three chapters this weekend but I have upcoming exams and this is all I am able to post, but once they are out of the way, I'll post more. : ) thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favourites and follows, you guys really keep me going : ) xx ~ Claire : )_

Daryl sighed as he sat down, he had gone out hunting that morning and it was now noon, he'd been out there for at least four hours, and all he'd caught were some squirrels and a couple of rabbits. He was worried that it wouldn't be enough to sustain everyone.

Carol sat down next to him then, he looked at her, she was so close to him, he felt his body tense; but he forced it to relax, determined to make her see that he was trying. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to shake the nervousness_, why you so damn nervous!_ He thought to himself, he had never really been nervous around women; but with Carol it was completely different, he felt like a teenager all riled up on hormones.

"I know you're trying, Daryl. And you're doing great, really great." He could hear the smile in her voice, and a small glance confirmed that she wasn't joking. He stood then grabbing her hands and pulling her towards the front door.

"Where are we going Daryl?" she asked trying to keep up with his long strides. "To get some damn privacy, woman!" He was making a beeline for the picturesque stream next to the cabin. He sat down next to the cool flowing water, watching the sun reflect off the water, causing it to shimmer like Carols eyes; he looked up at her and motioned for her to join him. She sat down next to him watching what he did; he unlaced his boots and hissed as he dipped his feet into the cool stream, he'd been walking around all day, in the hot sun, so the cool feel of the water was welcomed. Carol mimicked him; he smiled as she pulled a face at how cold the stream was, he reached for her hand and held it for a while before speaking.

"Carol . . ." he leaned in to kiss her but stopped before he could, he heard an approaching vehicle, and it was coming in fast. He jumped up slipping his boots on not caring about the wetness of his feet. He knew it was Glenn and Maggie before the car reached the clearing, Glen looked panicked as he jumped out of the car.

~T~

Glenn ran to where Maggie was in the store, fearing the worst. When he reached her she was stood staring at her hand as a walker lunged towards her, Glenn got to it just in time. He tackled it to the ground and continuously bashed its head into the floor, once he knew it was dead he stood; staring at a dangerously pale Maggie.

"Were you bit?" he asked bluntly, she looked at him and nodded, holding up her hand, somehow the walker had gotten her ring finger and nothing else, the majority of the finger was gone. Glenn tore a piece of his fraying shirt off and tied it around what was left of her finger in a tight tourniquet, just like he had seen Rick do with Hershel's leg.

"I'm gonna have to cut off the rest of the finger Maggie. I'm sorry." He said, his voice cracking on the last word. He didn't expect her response to just be a single, stiff nod.

He pulled his knife out, wiping it on his pants making sure no walker blood was on it, and then with one swift movement cut the rest of her finger off. The scream she let loose made Glenn want to cry, he never would have thought that he'd have to hurt her like this; but he knew he had to, he had to or she would die.

He raced her back to the car making sure she kept her arm elevated, he managed to avoid walkers, and Maggie still hadn't gone into shock, which he was grateful for. He swung the door to the passenger side and practically threw her in, he opened the boot and threw the supplies into it.

As he got into the car he pushed the car lighter in, and Maggie gave him a strange look. He drove for a bit and then handed her the lighter. She didn't take it from him, she just stared.

"You have to cauterised the finger Maggie!" he said in a panicked voice, he kept his eyes on the road. She just gaped at him.

"I can't do that, Glenn!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face, he stopped the car, grabbed the lighter off of her and looked at her, "then I'm gonna have to do it. Bite down on your shirt." As she did it he stick the lighter right onto the wound, the smell of burning flesh violating his nostrils and he wanted to vomit.

He sped the car up then, racing back to the cabin. They reached the main road near the cabin eventually, he didn't have time to stop and walk to the clearing so instead he manoeuvred his way through the woods right into the clearing.

Daryl was with them in an instant closely followed by Carol, and then the rest of the group emerged from the house. Glenn jumped out the car and slammed the door.

"You have to help her, she's been bit! I put tourniquet around her finger, and cut it off, then cauterised the wound." He saw Beth gag at the thought of her sister being bit. Carol jumped straight into action, not letting what had happened to so many others in their group, happen to her. she rushed her inside, with Hershel hot on her heels.

"Put her on the bed, Carol, I think she may go into shock at any moment." He said as they entered Maggie and Glenn's room. Carol got her to the bed just in time, Maggie's body could no longer deal with the pain and she passed out.

"Hershel!" Carol yelled, but Hershel took no notice of it, he knew it was her body's way of coping with the pain. He got out some antiseptic wash and cleaned the wound, making the chance of infection as low as he could. He readied the stitching needle and thread, and began to calmly stitch her up. Carol watched as he gracefully stitched the skin back together. She admired how calm he was; she guessed he had to remain calm because, panicking wouldn't help anyone.

~T~

Daryl, Glen and sage unpacked the car, and carried the bags inside. Beth and Carl where unpacking the supplies, and Rick and Michonne where on watch, everyone was busying themselves as they tried to keep their minds off of what had happened to Maggie.

Daryl stared at the chocolate and looked at Glenn, " Hey, what's with the chocolate?" he asked, confused.

"I don't know, man. Maggie has been craving it for at least a month now." Glenn said, as another tear fell down his face, the realisation that he may have gotten there too late had hit him, and he'd already broken down twice. Daryl nodded and continued to unpack supplies and carry them in, he didn't know how to comfort Glenn, so instead he left him alone; only returning to collect supplies.

~T~

Carol and Hershel emerged a short while after everyone had settled down after unpacking the supplies. When they saw Carol and Hershel they all stood and looked at them hopeful that Maggie was alright.

"Hershel, is she . . . is she okay?" Glenn asked, his voice still shaking. Hershel looked at him and gave a small smile, he was so happy that Glenn had saved her, and he didn't know how he would repay him. He walked over to Glenn, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine, just needs to rest. Thank you, so much Glenn, for saving her life. If it weren't for you she wouldn't be here right now." And with that Hershel walked to the bathroom to freshen up. Beth and sage decided that they would make dinner that night, so it gave Carol time to calm her nerves.

Daryl was still stood watching as Carol stretched her arms out, she caught his eye and smiled; she motioned for him to follow her, she walked outside and sat on the porch steps, in the rays of the warm afternoon sun. he sat down next to her, watching Rick and Michonne on watch.

"They've gotten really close, haven't they?" She asked, not necessarily needing an answer, he nodded. Rick and Michonne had grown closer over the last few weeks, just like him and Carol had.

"So Maggie will be okay then?" he asked, genuinely concerned about the girl, he wouldn't admit it but she was family now.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." She said, looking at him. He scooted closer to her, running a finger down her cheek, she leant into his hand, welcoming his touch. He searched her eyes longingly, and leant down, their lips first lightly brushed, but the desire Daryl and Carol felt for one another, drove them further, Daryl crushed his lips into hers, he needed to know she was there especially after what happened to Maggie.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hello, so I will only be able to post one chapter this Week:/ because of exams. Thank you all for understanding, and for your continued support with this story! Anyway here is Chapter 13 :) ~Claire_

Rick watched as Sage walked up to him and Michonne, they had been on watch for what felt like ages.

"It's my shift, so you guys can go back to the cabin now." He said as he took up his usual post. Both Michonne and Rick nodded; they were both dead on their feet so a couple of hours to relax were a luxury.

"I'm beginning to warm up to him again." Rick said as they neared the cabin, Michonne smiled, knowing trust wasn't exactly an easy thing to gain with Rick.

"He's a good kid. You just gotta give him a chance, is all." She said still smiling; Rick had always thought she had a beautiful smile. He ran a hand through his hair as they climbed the porch steps together. They walked in and were met with the comfortable atmosphere which had settled after the chaos over Maggie. The comfort was welcomed by all.

"Hershel, how's Maggie doing?" Rick asked crossing the living room to where Hershel was sat reading his tattered bible. Rick admired the fact that even after the dead had risen and were now hunting them, Hershel still kept his faith.

"She's fine. She's just resting; it's been a very long day."

Rick noticed Carol walk in then, he glanced towards her, she was staring out into the now dark clearing.

"Everything okay, Carol?" Rick asked looking at her with the concerned look he had given her so many times.

"Yes, I just came to tell everyone, that Maggie has asked me to go on a run and pick something up for her. While we are out we will pick up some of the supplies they didn't manage to get."

"Oh, what does she need, that's so important?" Rick asked, wondering what was so urgent that another run was needed so soon.

"None of your Goddamn business, Rick!" Daryl said from behind Carol, nobody had noticed him come in. Carol turned at the sound of his voice, she looked at him and his eyes met hers, anger flashed in them and she decided she needed to diffuse the situation.

"Daryl has agreed to come with me."

"We'll be leaving in the morning, if that's alright?" Daryl asked sarcastically. Rick put his hands up.

"It's fine by me." He said, Daryl grunted and walked away. Carol presumed he went to their room.

"Goodnight, everyone. I'll see you in the morning." Carol said before leaving the room. She checked on Maggie once more, reassuring her that she would get what she needed from town. Carol opened the door to their room and sure enough, Daryl was sat on the bed unlacing his shoes, he toed them off. Carol smiled at him as she sat down next to him.

"You care! Don't you?" she said with a smug look on her face, she knew she was beating down that hard exterior he always showed.

"About what?" he said knowing what she meant.

"About Maggie! You really care!" she shot him a smile and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't care about her. I just think it ain't none of Rick's business what she needs!" he said looking at her now.

"Okay, if that's what you believe." She said trailing off. She knew he cared but she wouldn't push him.

"Shut up, woman." He said with a hint of a laugh, she looked at him and smiled.

"Make me!" she said. He grabbed her and kissed her, he moved her so that she was sat with her legs either side of him. Pulling away from him she smiled, he smiled back and kissed her intensely one more time.

"Will that shut you up!" he said sounding what carol could only pinpoint as happy.

"Yeah, for now!" she said before climbing off of him, she grabbed her pyjama pants. He watched her as she slipped out the door.

He lay down waiting for her return. When she did return she had changed into her pink pyjama pants, she had lost some weight so she now had to roll the waistband in order to wear them and not have them fell down. He looked her up and down; he knew he would never get used to seeing her. Ever.

"Women and their pyjamas." He said smiling at her; she made her way over to the bed. He got under the covers and gestured for her to join him. She got in and looked at him, all he had on was his shirt and his boxers. She smiled and spoke.

"Well we can't all just sleep in our underwear, Daryl now can we?" she asked lying down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Well we could." He said with a laugh, she laughed with him and hit him playfully on the leg; he tightened his grip around her and felt as she moved closer to him.

"Goodnight." She said. he kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, carol."

~T~

Beth had worried most of the night about her sister, what did she need from the town, and why hadn't she asked or told her about it? She decided to check on Maggie to see if she could see any physical hints.

She slid silently into her sister and Glenn's room, Maggie had her back to the door. Beth sighed, and turned to leave when Maggie turned over, Beth was met with the wrapped up wound on Maggie's hand. It made her feel sick; she left the room trying hard to fight back the tears that freely spilt over.

She ran out into the clearing, wanting nothing more than to be alone. Sage slid out after her, wanting to make sure she was okay.

"Hey, Beth, are you okay?" he said rubbing the back of his neck, he wasn't used to seeing people cry, not anymore at least.

"I'm fine, Sage. No need to worry about me." She said wiping the tears away. Sage instinctively wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug, he felt her sob. The moment was interrupted by the sound of an approaching car. They knew it wasn't Daryl and carol because they hadn't left yet. Sage let go of Beth. She squinted into the forest and gasped. Sage hadn't felt her move from his side, all he saw was her run past him straight into the cabin. He instinctively followed.

"He's here!" she shouted as fresh tears sprang to her eyes.

"The governor is here!"


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone stood there for a second, absorbing Beth's words. And then, as though someone had told them they were under attack, they all sprang into action; grabbing guns, crossbows and tomahawks.

Carol was the first one out the door, followed by Daryl, Hershel, Beth, Sage and lastly Michonne. They all had their weapons raised, not taking the risk when it came to the Governor

"Well! If it ain't the prisoners. Ain't ya'll a sight for sore eyes! Or should I say sore eye." His words grated on the groups ears how he could sound so happy, and so threatening at the same time. He had that creepy smile on his face and he never looked at anyone but Michonne and Daryl. Knowing full well the things he had put them through.

"Aw, Philip, are you really gonna keep a grudge?" Michonne asked returning the sarcasm. The Governor met her eyes and his smile widened. "Of course not. I'm just here to clear up some business is all."

"You fucker, you killed my brother!" Daryl couldn't stop himself from saying it; he regretted showing his weak side. Sage glanced at Daryl; it had only just dawned on him that this was the person who had taken away the only family Daryl had left, and he instantly grew angry.

Daryl saw rick and Carl as they did the perimeter behind them; they stopped when they saw the Governor. Daryl didn't acknowledge them and never looked in their direction; instead he kept his eyes locked on the Governor and his men. He knew people were gonna fall today; but he knew it wasn't gonna be any of his group.

"Guys what's…" Glenn stopped mid-sentence when he laid his eyes on the scene in front of him. Martinez drew his gun and was about to shoot when a shot rang out. Nobody but the shooter was aware of who had shot and who was down until Martinez dropped to the floor, with a bullet hole right in the middle of his forehead. Carol had been the one to shoot, and nobody could figure out why.

"Nobody fucks with my family" she said and cocked her gun. Everyone looked at her for a moment gobsmacked by her sudden outburst; but they were soon drawn out of it when another two shots rang out and the two other men next to the Governor fell. The Governor was about to shoot when Daryl shot an arrow right into his shin and he dropped to the side screaming from the pain.

"What a pussy." Daryl said under his breath, he knew the Governor wasn't as tough as he made himself out to be, yea he could hurt people without giving it a second thought but he couldn't take any.

Daryl was on top of the now panicking Governor, pinning him to the ground with his arms behind his back, Daryl couldn't help smile at the thought of how much he must have looked like a police officer.

"Someone get me something to tie him up with!" Daryl yelled as he forced the now squirming man to be still. Sage gave Daryl the rope he always carried around, he knew it would come in handy one day. Daryl hoisted the Governor up by his arms, dragging him to the garage behind the cabin; they weren't using it so he decided to make it the last place the Governor would see before he died.

Rick ran up to him, Daryl turned, ready to fight any objections, but instead rick just opened the door to the garage and allowed them in. Daryl nodded as he pushed the Governor inside causing him to tumble to the ground.

Carol replaced rick, she was stood at the entrance of the garage holding a chair. Daryl turned to her and took the chair off her; he picked the governor up and shoved him onto the chair before turning to carol, he looked at her, stood there, looking stronger and braver than ever before, but he couldn't let her see what was gonna happen, he couldn't, wouldn't let her see what he was going to become when he was left alone with the Governor.

"Go." Is all he said, she nodded and walked away, knowing that what was about to happen wasn't going to be pretty, but it was going to be necessary. And the governor deserved everything that happened to him.

"That's a nice girl you have there, real pretty too. Mind if I have a turn?" the Governor said with a smile, Daryl turned away from him, but was instantly back, his fist collided with the governors cheek, and he heard a satisfying crack. The Governor turned back to Daryl and smiled a bloody smile; he then spat blood all over Daryl's boots, Daryl was about to swing again when he heard the door open and Rick's voice fill the silent room.

"Daryl, enough! I need to talk to him!" Rick said with the formal tone he always used when he gave orders.

"FINE!" Daryl yelled, not happy with Rick's order, but he was going to obey, because he would soon be back in.

"You best wish he kills you, coz when I get back. You're in for a world of pain." And with that Daryl left through the back door of the garage that was only a few metres from the cabin.

Rick closed the door and locked it behind Daryl before turning to the Governor.

"Well then. Let's begin."


	15. Chapter 15

Rick punched the Governor again, spraying fresh blood onto the floor.

"Tell me what the heads were for!" Rick spat as he lifted the man's head so that he could look at him.

"Why would I tell you!" the Governor spat, spraying blood onto Ricks shirt, he smiled, he knew Rick wasn't exactly big on blood, and Rick didn't know how stubborn the Governor was. There were three sharp knocks on the door before it opened, Michonne stood in the doorway, peering inside.

"Rick, dinner's ready when you are." She said with a smile, Rick returned it. The Governor chuckled behind Rick and Michonne glared at him as they left, locking the door behind them, she really did hate that man, for everything he put her and Andrea through. And she hoped his death wasn't a quick one.

As Rick entered the cabin Carol turned and nodded towards the small hallway that linked all their bedrooms together. He walked down it and entered the room he shared with Carl and Judith, he was met with a sight that made him smile, Daryl was sat feeding Judith formula.

"Hey, Daryl." Rick said sitting down on the couch opposite Daryl, Daryl finally tore his eyes from Judith and stared at Rick.

"Me and Carol are gonna go on that run in the morning, don't do anything with the Governor till I get back, alright?" he said before handing Judith to her father. Rick nodded and Daryl took it as an okay and walked out the room, leaving Rick to have some time with his little girl.

Daryl found Carol handing out bowls of soup; he smiled as he walked over to her, admiring how she got so absorbed in what she was doing. He smiled as she saw him and he returned it.

"Rick's agreed to the run, tomorrow." He said as she handed him a bowl.

"Good, I'm glad, I think we both need to get out of here." She giggled and turn back to handing out dinner. Once she was done, she sought Daryl out in the room that everyone had gathered in, she sat next to him, so close that her leg was touching his, she saw him blush and she smiled; she had never before had this effect on a man and it made her feel good.

He looked at the small woman next to her, she was watching everyone else, and absently eating, he looked around the group to make sure nobody was watching them, not that he minded if they were looking, but for the time being he would rather it stayed between him and Carol for the time being, not that he knew exactly what _it_ was exactly. He leant down and kissed her head, she looked up at him in amazement, she never thought she would see the day that Daryl Dixon, openly kissed her, or make physical contact with her.

~T~

The next morning Daryl and Carol headed off taking Daryl's motorcycle, they had promised to be back by the evening, and Maggie was glad to finally be getting the things she needed.

"So what does Maggie need?" Daryl asked as they got off the motorcycle just before the town, he believed it was better to be quiet when entering a town.

"Just some lady stuff…" Carol said trailing off, trying her best to be non-committal.

"Bullshit, Carol. What does she need, exactly?" He was getting annoyed that he didn't know why they came on this run; he knew that Maggie needed something, but he wanted to know what.

"She needs a pregnancy test, alright, that's what she needs. Happy now?" She practically yelled at him, she hated that he got it out of her. he nodded in response, he worried about what another baby might do, they were barely keeping Judith fed so how, would another baby cope?

~T~

Beth watched as her sister stared at her wounded hand, she sighed as Maggie looked up, tears threatening her eyes, Beth hated seeing her sister so upset.

"It feels, like it's still there. . ." Maggie stated, looking up at her younger sister.

"What did you need? You know, from town?" Beth blurted out before she could stop herself.

"What? Nothing, nothing important just stuff. . ." Beth eyed her sister, she knew she was keeping things from her and she wanted to know what they were.

"Maggie! Just tell me! I'm not three anymore! Just tell me what's up!" Beth said, feeling the hurt and anger boil in her blood.

"I think, I might be pregnant, Beth, that's why I needed them to go on the run."

_A/N: hello everyone :) so i found some free time and decided to upload chapter 15 :) I hope you like it and i will upload again on Friday :) ~Claire xx :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: hello, this chapter is a bit graphic and violent, hope you enjoy it either way… :) ~ Claire xx_

Daryl and Carol returned to the cabin just after midnight, they had decided to drive through the night, so that they could get back as soon as possible. Carol jumped off the motorcycle as soon as it came to a stop, she ran up the porch steps and darted into the living room where Maggie was cleaning her gun.

"Here you go, Maggie." Carol said handing her a packet, trying to be as discreet as possible about the test.

"Thank you so much, Carol. I can't tell you how much this helps!" Maggie said as she stood, hugging Carol tightly. Carol hugged her back, Maggie turned to walk away but Carol caught her hand.

"Maggie, just so you know, we are all here for you, no matter what, you're family." She said with a reassuring smile. Maggie nodded and said goodnight. They were all exhausted, so the whole group retired to their rooms.

~T~

Daryl opened the garages sliding door, letting the morning sunshine flood the room, causing a beat up Governor to physically flinch. Daryl was closely followed by Rick and Glenn.

"Wow, the three main men of the prison, visiting me at the same time, I really am honoured." The Governor said in a raspy voice.

"Shut up, Dickhead!" Daryl said, glaring at the man. He felt the hate boil up in him, but for Merle's sake he would do everything he could to make this man suffer, and losing it would only make him win.

"So, what were the heads for?" Glenn asked, in a calm voice, that made Daryl envy his restraint.

"Nothing."

Glenn hit the governor, hard in the stomach, causing the governor to become winded. Once he got his breath back the Governor looked Glenn in the eyes and laughed.

"You won't get it out of me!" he said, with a wicked smile.

"I think, if we start removing fingers, we'll get some answers." Daryl prompted, retrieving his knife from his back pocket.

"Seems only fair." Said Rick, moving out of Daryl's ways. Daryl grabbed the Governors pinkie finger and in one swift movement cut it off, the Governors scream hung in the air. The men were satisfied for now and returned to their interrogation.

"TELL US!" Daryl shouted in the Governors face, he was getting sick of the man's stubbornness.

"NO." is all the Governor said, he wouldn't give up his thoughts, not this easily. Glenn hit him in the stomach again, and again winded him.

"TELL US!" Glenn yelled, Rick and Daryl were shocked by his fury, they had never seen him like this before and Daryl couldn't help but feel proud.

"No, but maybe your girl would like to join us, maybe she could be nice and get it out of me." The governor said smiling up at Glenn, the comment made Glenn want to vomit. Maggie had told him what the Governor had done to her, and it made him want to kill the man even more. Daryl took the opportunity to cut off another finger, this time doing it slower, the Governor screamed in pain.

"Tell us, or it's your hand next!" is all Daryl had to say.

"Fine!" said the shaking Governor, " I kept them as, souvenirs." Daryl knew it was a lie by the way the governor smiled after he said it.

"Bullshit, looks like it's the hand." Daryl, raised the knife and was about to descend onto the Governors hand when the man's voice stopped him.

"Wait!" he shouted, not wanting to lose his hand.

"What? Gonna talk?" Rick asked glaring at the Governor.

"I used them for studying and experiments, to see how long they would live, and whether the brain would survive on its own, and it started to." Said the Governor, the men were shocked, why had he wanted to know?

"Seems true." Rick said, not really needing to know anything else.

"Kill him anyway." Was the last thing the Governor heard before feeling a sharp pain in his chest. Glenn had stabbed him in the heart.

"The head, dammit!" Daryl stated, lunging towards the top of the dead man's head.

"No! Daryl! Stop!" he stopped at the sound of Glenn's panicked voice. He turned to see Glenn with his hands up, in a pleading manner, and he grew confused.

"Why not?"

"If we let him turn, we can dig a small trench and put him in it, then we can see how long he lasts."

"NO!" he said raising the knife again, this time it was Rick's hand on his shoulder that stopped him.

"I think he has a point, it would be the ultimate misery, the misery he deserves."

"Ya'll do what you want, but don't involve me." Daryl stormed from the garage, leaving rick and Glenn to dig the hole.

~T~

Maggie sat on the floor of the room she shared with Glenn, staring at the pregnancy test, she held it upside down, not wanting to look at the results. The small egg timer they had found in the cabin went off next to her, causing her to jump. She slowly turned the test over, to reveal a small pink cross. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She stood up then, running out of the room, out of the cabin and into the yard,she darted behind the small firewood pile they had accumulated and hid the test behind her, she sobbed as she heard the approaching foot falls.

"Maggie, are you okay?" Glenn asked sitting down next to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Glenn I have to tell you something…" she said her voice cracking on the last word. He looked at her.

"As long as you aren't going to break up with me, you can tell me anything!" he said giving her a smile, she returned it and took a deep breath.

"I…I'm pregnant."

"What? Are you sure?" he asked, not sure what to say. She handed him the test and he stared at it in disbelief, he could feel his heart in his head and turned to her.

"Maggie, this is amazing!" he said hugging her tightly.

"Really, because I'm bloody terrified Glenn, I don't know how we are going to look after this baby, we can barely look after Judith." She said sobbing into his chest.

"We will do fine, Maggie, don't worry, we have the whole group for support!" he said with a smile.

"I have something for you, I was going to give it to you tonight, but this moment seems more appropriate." He said and pulled out her engagement ring, which she had dropped in the store when she was attacked. Maggie smiled as he put it on her right ring finger.

"Not traditional, but we will have to make do." She said with a small giggle. She kissed him passionately before hugging him and whispering a simple, "Yes" into his ear.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: hello, everyone! Sorry for not updating last weekend but this week was very crammed with exams! But those are basically over now so I will be updating more often :D I hope you like this chapter! R&R :D – Claire xx_

Rick watched as the governors dead body began to reanimate, he saw the man's chest begin to slowly rise and fall, the wound in his chest excreted a brown sludge and Rick had to look away. His gaze shifted to the Governors face, his eyes had eased open to reveal the milky white lifeless eyes, the injured eye's eyelid split in two from being opened. The Governor's body jerked as his eyes fell on Rick, he was urged forward by the smell of living flesh, and the possibility of a meal drove his corpse to stand.

Rick continued to stare down at the man who had ultimately been replaced with less of a monster than he had been when he was alive. Rick smiled as the Governor tried to claw his way out of the trench, Rick picked up his shovel and nudged the Governor in the side, causing him to stumble backwards and fall over his own unsteady feet.

"Rick, dinner's ready, you've been out here hours and-"Carol's voice was abruptly cut off, she gazed down at the man in the hole, she gasped, she hadn't been told about this.

"I thought you guys were digging a grave! This is sick rick!" Carol couldn't understand why they hadn't just killed him, she was also confused about why he hadn't told the others, or had he just not told her. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Rick turned and started to talk to her, she blinked, focusing on the man in front of her.

"A sick punishment for a sick man. . . Seems almost poetic!" Rick said, his lips twitching as he held back a smile. He gave the Governor one last look and walked towards the cabin.

Carol glared at the living corpse as she began to understand why they had done it.

"you were a bad man when you were alive, at least now you can't hurt anyone else." She said and walked away with her head held high.

~T~

Rick looked at his group, they were having a dinner of squirrel stew, he was glad they had such a skilled hunter in their midst. He noted how Sage had begun joining them for dinner, and he had a hunch it had something to do with the youngest Greene daughter. He smiled at himself, but knew he would have to tell them the truth soon, but he didn't want to spoil the happy and calm atmosphere at dinner, so he decided to tell them after dinner.

Daryl stared at Carol noting she didn't have as much food as the others.

"You need to eat more." He whispered to the small woman who was sat close to his side.

"I eat enough; I don't need as much as everyone else."

"Yes you do!" he said a little angrily, he shifted, sliding some of his food onto her plate.

"Daryl!" she hissed

"Shut it! And eat!" he said returning to his food, he hated how thin she had become and he'd be damned if he didn't try to get her to gain a little weight.

Glenn cleared his throat; the whole group stopped their private conversations and stared at him. He placed his hand in Maggie's and looked at her.

"So um. . . Maggie and I have something to tell you all." Maggie glanced around and saw the large grins on Beth and Carol's faces. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm pregnant." She said. The whole group stared at them slack jawed, then like a clap of thunder the whole group erupted into claps, wolf whistles and congratulations. As dinner drew to a close Maggie and Glenn received hugs and pats on the back, Maggie had begun to cry at how supportive and loving her new family were.

Rick cleared his throat, deciding that if he didn't speak about it now he never would.

"I don't mean to steal the spotlight, but I think it's better to say it now before anyone unintentionally stumbles upon it" he glanced at Carol who nodded slightly.

"We dug a trench and put the Governor's body in it and he turned."

"What?! Rick that's dangerous!" Hershel said uncharacteristically loud.

"He can't get out." Glenn said, defending his friend.

"You knew!?" Maggie yelled at her fiancé.

"We all did, me, Rick and Daryl." He said trying to ease her anger away from him.

"You knew?" Carol whispered looking up at the man who she thought wouldn't keep anything from her.

"Yes, but I wasn't for it!" He said more to the group than to her. Carol stormed off with Maggie hot on her heels; Daryl and Glenn exchanged a look and went after their women, knowing they were probably in the dog house. As they went to clear their names they left Rick to deal with a very angry group.

~T~

Daryl found Carol sat on their bed.

"Hey." He said unable to think of anything else to say.

"Just leave me alone, Daryl!" She said through gritted teeth.

"No!" he said stepping slowly towards her, his hunting instincts kicking in as he felt the danger of approaching her, ripple off the angry woman. Before he knew what was happening she threw his pillow at him and ran from the room. He was stunned from the sudden pillow hitting him in the face.

Carol ran out into the clearing and towards the glistening river, illuminated by the moonlight, the river seemed unaffected by what was happening in the world.

"Carol!" she spun around and glared at Daryl.

"What, Daryl? Come to not tell me things?" she snapped.

"No! I hadn't been able to tell you!" he said closing the distance between them.

"Bullshit!" She yelled pushing him square in the chest, he stumbled backwards but advanced again, this time grabbing her wrists as she tried to do it again, he stared at her.

"Let me go, Daryl!"

"No! Not 'til you let me talk!" he said feeling the heat of anger in his face, he looked away composing himself.

"I didn't want them to do it, I wanted to kill him slowly but apparently life as a walker is more miserable, I told them to leave me out of it, Carol. I like this as much as you do, but after everything he did to us, to Merle, to Andrea, hell even Michonne! Maybe we should let them do it, I mean in my opinion he should have been put through more. But my point is I don't like it either!" He said not looking at her

"Then why didn't you stop them? You have that power Daryl."

"Because, I want him to suffer carol! He took my only family; He took my only blood relative! And left him like one of those things!" He let go of her wrists and put his hands in his hair.

"He left him! And I had to kill him! I was left, alone to kill my own brother! The same brother who had saved me from my father! But I couldn't save him from that man! He always said 'nothing could kill Merle but Merle!' But he was wrong!" He yelled and collapsed to the ground hot tears in his eyes.

"YOU WERE WRONG!" He shouted into the night, hoping his brother could hear him. Carol stared at the broken and vulnerable man in front of her, she sat down next to him and pulled him towards her, he lay his head on her lap, he gazed at the river watching the current flow over the rocks, he felt Carol run her hand over his hair, and he let the tears flow freely, he had bottled up so many emotions and he finally let himself release them. He felt safe in Carol's arms, she began humming a song he didn't recognise, but it seemed to lull the ache in his chest, he wiped his tears away but didn't trust himself to move, not yet anyway.

~T~

Sage watched Beth pack away the plates from dinner, he had offered to help but she insisted it was fine, so instead he stood by the door keeping a silent watch over her, he wasn't sure when the feeling had surfaced, but he knew now that he truly did love her, even though he hadn't known her long, but time didn't seem to matter anymore, and none of them knew how much time they had in this world and he didn't see the point in wasting borrowed time. But he would wait to see if she felt the same, this time, he didn't mind letting pass, he would wait for her.

"Do you agree with them?" She asked, he was sucked back into reality by her soft voice.

"I . . . um. . . I don't know, all I know is he won't be hurting anyone in your group again."

"_Our _group." She corrected him.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"You're as much a part of this group as anyone of us!" She said with a smile.

"Thanks, I've never belonged to a group before, ya know? Since the apocalypse."

"I know, but now you do." She said walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him; his arms immediately wrapped themselves around her waist. She smiled, she didn't know how or why but Sage made her feel loved and she was beginning to feel her love for him grow. She pulled back but kept her arms around his neck, she looked into his eyes and she smiled, he was a lot taller than her, so she was stood on the balls of her feet.

She took a leap of faith and kissed him softly, he returned the kiss, her balance wavered and she lowered herself never taking her eyes off him. He leant down placing a hand on the back of her neck leaving the other pressed to the small of her back. He kissed her, his tongue brushing against her bottom lip, her lips parted and their tongues danced together.

They had both found a small piece of heaven in a living hell.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: this chapter is dedicated to Owen, who gave me the inspiration for this chapter :D xx hope you all like it and thank you all for reading xx ~Claire :D xx_

Sage stared into Beth's eyes, he couldn't seem to bring himself to say anything, so instead he hoped she could see all he wanted her to know, in his eyes, which was the love he felt for her.

~T~

Daryl and Carol slowly walked back to the cabin, Carol remained quiet, she couldn't imagine what he was going through, yes, she had lost Sophia, but she hadn't had to kill her. She couldn't bring herself to imagine what she would have done in his shoes, would she have had the courage to do what Daryl had been forced to do? Could she have killed Sophia? Or would she have joined her? Her heart ached to think about how Daryl was feeling.

"I'm sorry." She whispered hoarsely once they reached the porch steps, the nights were beginning to cool and she pulled her sweater tighter around her, Daryl looked over at her, "What for?" he asked turning to face her when she stopped walking.

"For everything, everything bad that has ever happened to you. For all the pain, fear and sorrow you have been through, you don't deserve it. Do you know why? Because you're a man of honour" she said with conviction, looking into his eyes.

"Carol it ain't your fault, you haven't caused anything bad to happen to me!" He said leaning down and kissing her on the forehead softly.

"Come on woman, let's get you inside." He said against her skin, she smiled and nodded her head gently, looking deeply into his eyes again.

~T~

Daryl lay in bed, with the sun just starting to rise, gazing at Carol's sleeping form her head resting on his chest, he was glad her nightmares had basically stopped happening.

He felt her chest rise and fall against his and he tightened his grip around her waist, he still felt lost in the fog of grief which had engulfed him the previous evening, and Carol seemed to be the only thing that kept him from slipping into himself, away from the group and away from her, he held onto her, afraid that if he let go he would be lost forever.

He sighed as he let go of Carol, he needed to go hunting, and he figured the earlier he left, the earlier he could get back. He kissed Carol's forehead.

"I love ya, woman." He whispered, her eyes fluttered open at the touch of his kiss, she looked up at him.

"I love you to, Daryl. Be safe." She whispered and closed her eyes again.

"Always am." He said and got dressed.

Carol sighed as she heard the front door close behind him. She knew she would spend the rest of the day counting down the minutes until he returned, and she would be able to breathe easily again.

Carol pulled herself from the warmth of the bed and into the cold Georgia morning. She pulled on an oversized jersey, a pair of faded jeans and her boots, and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Up so early?" she asked when she saw a pale Maggie sat curled up on one of the couches.

"Yea, I've been sick three times already and it's barely dawn." She said pulling a face; she really did hate throwing up.

"Would you like me to fix you some breakfast? Before I start with the other, so that you can get some sustenance into you?" Carol asked smiling warmly at the young woman.

"No, I can wait; I don't think I would be able to hold it down anyway." Maggie said with a giggle.

Carol smiled again and set about making breakfast as the rest of the group slowly drifted into the living room. Beth went into the kitchen and began helping carol.

"Hey, Carol, um, can I get your advice on something?" she asked, handing the powdered eggs to Carol, Carol took them and looked at her questioningly.

"Sure, sweetie, what's up?" Carol asked as she began to prepare the eggs.

"How do you tell someone you love them?" she blurted out, feeling the heat rush to her face. Carol looked up from what she was doing.

"Beth? Does this have something to do with a certain new member?" Carol asked, nodding towards a yawning Sage who had just walked in from his time on watch, he caught Beth's gaze and smiled at her, which she returned, feeling the red heat fare up in her cheeks again. Sage dragged himself up the stairs, seeking the familiar comfort of his bed.

"Yeah." Beth said focusing on the coffee in front of her, trying to will her face to stop glowing.

"Well, I think, when it comes to people like Sage, well, you should just say it, don't sugar coat it." Beth turned around and looked at her, not expecting such advice from Carol.

"You think so?" she asked, a little taken aback by Carol's answer.

"Yes, I think he would appreciate it, and it looks like he feels the same, it's written all over his face." She said, causing Beth to giggle which caused her fleeting blush to return.

~T~

Daryl could hear the shuffling of walkers up ahead, he'd been successful in catching half a dozen squirrels and a small deer, he'd strung them on a tree to drain not too far behind him, he was about to collect them and head back to the cabin when he'd heard the shuffling, a noise they had all grown to know, he would have left it had sounded like one walker, but this sounded like a small herd, maybe six or so, and he wasn't prepared to let them find their way back to the group, to carol, while he was thinking and heading in the direction of the noise he was tackled and fell flat on the ground, his crossbow flying out of his grasp. He flipped around and shoved the walker off of him, _fuck_ he hated those things. He looked around reaching for his crossbow, but grabbed another walkers shoe instead.

Panic set in now, how could this be? His mind was racing, how had these two silently appeared he had heard the distant shuffling, but he hadn't heard or seen these two, what the hell was going on here! He was now staring up at the decaying faces of five walkers.

_Damn! Damn! _His mind screamed.

_A/N: this chapter was more of a filler… sorry for it being so short xx _


	19. Chapter 19

Carol sat on the porch steps, sipping slowly at a cup of coffee, her eyes scanned the scenery in front of her, her eyes swept over the stream, she thought of it as her and Daryl's special spot, a place where they could truly be alone, together. Her gaze then shifted to Michonne who was pacing back and forth in front of the treeline. The treeline that offered them so much protection. Meanwhile, unbeknown to Carol and Michonne behind the protective treeline all hell was breaking loose.

~T~

Daryl could feel his heart pounding in his head, the walkers were beginning to close in and he couldn't figure out a way to get out of this, he was still on the ground, feeling the fog return with an added sting of defeat.

"Come on baby brother, you really gonna let some geeks end ya? Come on now, I taught you better than that!" Merle's familiar mocking voice boomed through the ever present pounding in Daryl's head.

Daryl's mind kicked into action, he remembered he still had his knife on him; he drew it and sprang to his feet just as the first walker lunged at him, he drove his knife into the walkers skull, extracting it quickly, the others advanced at an alarming rate. He made quick work of them and reached his crossbow just as the walker that he had shoved off of him found its footing, it was a large walker; he looked like he could have been the type of guy who lived to work out. Daryl's finger tensed around the trigger of his crossbow and he watched the arrow soar straight into the walker's forehead.

"That's my brother now stop wasting light and get back!" Merle's voice boomed in his head again.

"Now you know you know that you can survive without me, even if I have to give you a kick in the ass, to get you to realise it!" Daryl smiled at his brother's words.

"Always did have a fucking sick way of showing ya cared, didn't ya?" Daryl whispered, giving a large smile to the trees as he felt the fog lift.

~T~

Daryl walked out of the trees carrying the deer and squirrels into the clearing where the cabin stood. Daryl could feel eyes on him and he looked over to Michonne who was giving him a strange look.

"You smell terrible! I could smell you before I could see you!" she said covering her nose and pulling a disgusted face. Daryl scoffed, giving her a look.

"You wanna eat tonight? You best keep your opinions to yourself." Michonne laughed at the hunter not taking him seriously, as he continued to walk towards the garage, which he decided would be a good place to clean today's catch, he saw Carol stand up from her spot on the porch and practically run to him, but she stopped short after taking in his stained clothes.

"Run into trouble?" she asked, giving him a puzzled look, he looked down at his clothes and gave a shrug, "nothing I couldn't handle."

"Well I'm glad you came home alright." She said stepping closer and kissing him softly, avoiding his clothes at all cost. He gave her a smile, the type of smile only for her, and she loved it when he flashed it, he gave her one last nod and walked towards the garage.

Carol stared at Daryl's as he walked away, she had put on a brave face for him, but inside she was a mess, how could he be so calm about being attacked? How many had there been? Her head was spinning; she had to know he was really alright.

Carol ran into the garage where Daryl was cleaning the squirrels he had caught, he was so focused he didn't hear her until she began to speak.

"Daryl?" she said quietly staring at his back, he spun round at the sound of her voice.

"Fuck sakes, Carol don't do that!" he yelled a shocked look plastered on his face

She smiled. "Why? You do it to me all the time." She retorted.

"Yeah, but that's different!"

"No, it's not." She said, taking a step toward him "Daryl, are you okay, after what happened today/"

"Yeah, feel better than I did before I left this morning." He said leaning against the table behind him.

"What do you mean?" she asked searching his face.

"I felt the weight that was on my chest lift, and I finally feel at peace with merle." He said. Carol could see it was true, his faced seemed so relaxed and his eyes seemed less troubled, his lips began curling up into a smile.

"Really?" she asked seeing the full smile on his face, she loved how it finally reached his eyes.

"Yeah he said closing the distance between them "I feel like a new man" he said leaning down and kissing her softly on the nose. "Now you wanna help get these ready?" he nodded towards the animals.

"Pass I think I'll go do something else." Carol said pulling a face at the thought of cutting open an animal.

~T~

Beth was sat on the grass with a notebook, she was planning a small wedding for Glenn and her Sister, she had been approached by Glenn a few days ago, and he'd asked her if she would plan the wedding for them, she had accepted excitedly. Maggie and Glenn deserved the best, and that's what she would give them. Beth sat staring down at the list of things Glenn would need to get on runs, she smiled at herself,_ not_ _bad_ she thought.

"Hey Beth" Carol called from behind the young woman, Beth turned to see Carol walking towards her.

"Hey Carol." she said smiling at her.

"What've you got there?" Carol asked pointing at the notebook.

"I'm planning the wedding." She whispered not wanting anyone but Carol to hear.

"Well do you want to come inside?" Carol asked looking at Beth; the late afternoon sun was fading fast. Beth stood giving Carol a smile.

"I must've lost track of time, but I did get a lot done!" she said still using a hushed voice. "Their wedding is going to be amazing!" she beamed.

"I'm sure it will be!" Carol said with a smile, she was glad Beth had something normal to do, and the wedding would be a nice slice of normality for all of them.

~T~

Everything seemed to be going well for everyone, and calm came over Carol, a kind of peace, that she couldn't explain, but maybe for tonight she would go with the feeling, and not over think it, because she knew that these types of calm and happy moments are few and far between. Carol looked over towards the garage and pictured Daryl in there, cleaning and preparing the catch ready for cooking; Carol pictured his concentration on the task at hand, and smiled to herself. She stepped back into the warm familiar glow of the cabin; Carol saw Rick and Carl arm wrestling.

~T~

"Hey! Dad, you gotta stop letting me win" Carl said with the indignation of a boy on the brink of manhood. "One day I'm gonna beat you for real!" everyone laughed at his comment.

_Yeah you laugh now, but you won't when I beat you! _Carl thought with a smile which soon grew into laughter, he enjoyed arm wrestling, it felt good to have these times with his dad and to hear his dad's laugh, and it sort of came from his dad's stomach and get stuck in his throat before rattling out. He had noticed that Judith had started to develop the same laugh, he felt so grown up and protective of his little sister.

In no time Judith would be running around the cabin, and Rick had told Carl that when that time came, they would all have to have eyes on the back of their heads. Carl didn't completely understand that statement and when he had asked his dad to explain it, he had just laughed and said "Well Carl one minute Judith will be in front of you and the next she will be on the other side of the cabin." He remembered his dad telling him about how he'd been as fast as a lightning bolt when he first began to walk, he also remembered how his dad had said that his mum had wished she had an invisible cord attached to him and if she wanted to know where he was all she had to do was press a button and he'd be there in front of her.

~T~

Michonne appeared at the cabin door and called out to Sage and Rick, "it's your turn on watch! Now come on its getting dark out!" Michonne took in the happy atmosphere that greeted her from inside the cabin and smiled as she kicked off her boots by the cabin door.

_Oh that feels good!_ She thought _now for a nice cup of Carol's coffee and a catch up of the day's events with the girls. _Michonne caught a glimpse of Beth hurrying into her room carrying a notebook, she wondered what Beth was up to, she had seen Beth on the grass earlier scribbling madly in it. Michonne smiled to herself, she was glad Beth was excited about something for a change. _I suppose we will find out soon enough what it is. _She thought to herself. She walked into the kitchen where Carol was filling up her cup of coffee.

"Hey Carol, I hope you have some of that coffee for me!" She asked the small, strong woman in front of her. Carol turned and smiled handing Michonne a ready-made cup. She gestured to the table in the middle of the kitchen and both women sat down. Rick and Sage headed for the front door and Michonne couldn't help but think that maybe Sage was the cause for Beth's intense writing earlier. She smiled and thought that it was just like watching day time T.V, but she was glad for the distraction of the others love lives, it took her mind off of all the bad things they faced every day.

Michonne saw Beth reappear from her room and make her way towards Carol and her, Beth had a tiny conspiratorial smile on her face as her eyes met Carol's. Now Michonne definitely wanted to know what was in the notebook. Beth sat down and Michonne looked at her, then at Carol.

"Right." Michonne said in her firm voice, which she knew the other women didn't take seriously, and stared at them with her unique stare. She knew she would have to pull out all the stops in order to know what was in the notebook.

"Tell me what was in the notebook, Beth." Beth looked at Carol and they both giggled.

"Well, let's just say wedding bells will soon be ringing." Beth said with a bright smile.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Hello everyone. So, I'll be bringing this story to a close soon, this means there will still be 4 or 5 chapters. Then I will be doing a collection of one-shots, so if any of you have requests or ideas you would like me to write about, you can either leave it as a review or as a P.M. all requests will be greatly appreciated =) thank you! And thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites and follows! And everyone who helped get chapter one to 2000+ views, it makes me feel awesome =) _

_Anyway on with the story! I've skipped ahead about two months and we are at Maggie and Glenn's wedding. Hope you enjoy it! ~ Claire xx 3_

Maggie stood staring at herself in one of the old mirrors in the cabin, she was in awe of herself, when Beth had presented the dress to her she was skeptical about it, but now, now she loved it. It was a cream coloured dress, with a layer of floral patterns on top of silky material, and had a cream belt around the waist; the neckline was one that seemed to be straight out of the sixties._ Vintage_ she thought with a smile, the dress reached just above her knees. She finished the outfit off with a pair of golden ballet pumps.

Beth had spent hours doing Maggie's hair, trying out different styles, and Maggie was glad when Beth finally settled on a style and stopped pulling at Maggie's hair, Beth decided to simply clip Maggie's fringe back and allowed the rest to fall naturally behind it. Maggie remembered Beth commenting on how uncooperative Maggie's hair was.

~T~

Beth slipped on her baby blue sundress, she had made sure Maggie had the most detailed and the best dress, because this was her day no one else's.

Beth pulled her hair back into a styled, messy bun. She hadn't been this excited in years, she felt like jumping up and down, but decided against it, because she didn't want to wake Judith.

The little girl had just started walking, she remembered when it happened, Rick had sat down on the floor across from Beth and Judith, he'd called her over expecting the little girl to crawl over, instead she got up on shaky legs and walked over to him, he'd burst into tears as she launched herself into his arms, the whole group had cheered for her and she responded with a joyful squeal of laughter.

Beth smiled down at the sleeping girl; she really was growing up fast. Beth had given Judith the honour of being the flower girl, even if she wouldn't exactly be the traditional type, because it wasn't exactly a traditional wedding. Glenn had picked up a small baby sundress for Judith, and Beth had to admit he had good taste in clothing, it was a pretty baby pink dress with a white trim, and it fit Judith amazingly.

~T~

Michonne stared at her dress. She hated dresses, and couldn't understand why she couldn't just wear a pair of nice pants and a nice blouse. She picked up the lilac sundress and glared at it, _if I don't wear it Beth will kill me._ She slipped the dress on, it was long and fell just above her ankles, and she smiled

"At least it isn't short" she mumbled to herself. She put on the black ballet pumps that Beth had given her when she gave her the dress, she sighed. She felt pretty but vulnerable, she grabbed her sword and slung it over her shoulder, "That's better."

~T~

Carol had spent the day chasing after all the men, making sure they were clean and had the right clothes; Daryl and sage were the most difficult. To say they stressed her out would be an understatement. She had finally found the time to wash and change. She smiled at her reflection, Beth had helped her do her hair, she'd spiked the tufts of hair into a pixie like style. Carol smiled remembering how Michonne had refused to allow Beth near her hair.

Carol wore a light shade of red sundress, Beth had said she looked good in red and she hadn't believed her until now. The dress fell to her ankles, she slipped on her black ballet pumps and smiled, she really did feel beautiful.

~T~

The men stood in the clearing, fidgeting with their shirts and adjusting their ties. Sage and Daryl felt the same, ridiculous. They weren't the type of men to wear suits or even get dressed up and they were both itching to change. Sage looked at Daryl and saw the man had an uncomfortable look about him and he was glad he wasn't alone in feeling like that.

Beth and Judith were the first to emerge from the cabin, and all eyes fell on them. Beth helped Judith down the porch steps and towards the men; she smiled as she slowly walked with Judith. She looked up to find Sage openly staring at her, this caused her to blush and him to look away, but soon look back. Daryl's heart filled with pride at the sight of Lil' Ass Kicker walking.

Once Beth was stood next to her father, carol and Michonne came down the porch steps together, Daryl and Rick both stared, Daryl couldn't believe how amazing Carol looked in that red dress, she came to a stop across from him, she m=smiled at him and he openly smiled back, he truly did love her.

Rick smiled at Michonne, she looked at him and giggled, she was nervous about him seeing her in a dress and when he smiled at her, it made her feel better. She smiled as she took in what he and the other men were wearing; they all wore black trousers, white shirts and black ties, all except for Glenn who wore a cream tie instead.

Maggie stood behind the closed cabin door absently rubbing her small bump, " Come on, you can do this!" she whispered, and with that she opened the door, the early afternoon sun streamed in and she blinked allowing her eyes to adjust, as she peered out into the clearing, her heart swelled, her whole family was there, and she finally realised that they were all there for one another and would do anything for one another.

She made her way down the porch steps towards her future husband and her current family. As she neared the group erupted into claps and cheers. Maggie laughed, she'd never felt this loved before. She took her place across from her husband to be. She handed Beth her small bouquet of wild flowers that Carol had collected with Daryl that morning.

Hershel began by reading a bible passage about how; when a man takes a wife they become one. Maggie and Glenn had prepared their own vows.

"Maggie, I have loved you ever since is aw you in the woods. And that was the day that I promised myself I would marry you! And I want you to know that whatever life may bring, I will love you and care for you, always. I love you, Maggie. Forever!" Glenn said his voice cracking, he held back tears that threats to spill, he took the simple gold band from Carl, and placed it on her right ring finger.

"Glenn, every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again, each and every day I spend with you, I spend in heaven. And I will be with you every step of the way through good and through bad, forever! I love you, always!" she said wiping away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. She took the other gold band from Carl and placed it on Glenn's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Hershel beamed. Glenn enveloped Maggie in his arms and kissed her, throwing his fist in the air as a show of victory, everyone whistled and clapped as he did so.

~T~

After a lovely meal and the enjoyment of a small cake prepared by Beth and Carol, the group settled in the cabin's living room.

"I need to throw the bouquet!" Maggie declared excitedly, jumping to her feet.

"Yes! I can't believe we forgot! Come on Carol and Michonne! On your feet!" Beth exclaimed excitedly clapping her hands. Maggie turned her back to the ladies and tossed the bouquet in the air behind.

Carol didn't see it coming 'til it hit her in the face, she grabbed it, laughing from the shock. Beth, Michonne and Maggie all stared at Daryl knowingly. Daryl laughed, his eyes never leaving Carols. He would definitely make her his bride. Definitely.


	21. Chapter 21 Now Or Never

_Hello everyone, here's chapter 21 :) I hope you like it, I'm super excited about it because it is the longest chapter yet! And I like how it turned out! Hope you guys do too! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favourited :) you all make my day :). Remember if you have a request for a one-shot, let me know! ~ Claire. xx_

_I don't own The Walking Dead or any of the characters_.

Chapter 21: Now or Never.

Daryl sat on his side of the bed, he'd been trying to pluck up the courage to ask Carol to marry him, but his courage kept failing him, and he'd mumble something under his breath, kiss her forehead and retreat into the woods. He wanted to kick his own ass; surely, he Daryl Dixon could ask a woman to marry him. Then again, this wasn't just any woman, this was Carol, his woman, a woman who had come so far since the quarry and the highway, the woman he'd fallen head over heels in love with the minute he had seen her at the quarry.

The quarry, Daryl thought back to how she looked, even with the bruises inflicted by her asshole of a husband Ed, she still looked beautiful, and hell, even radiant! Daryl sighed, where was she? She was taking too damn long to get to bed. As though she'd heard his thoughts, she opened the bedroom door.

"Hey." She said with a smile. Looking at the man of her dreams, but he wasn't just hers in her dreams anymore, he was hers in reality and for that she thanked God every day.

"Hey, come sit down we gotta talk about somethin'" he said, his face unreadable, he was trying to muster the courage he had lost so many times before, he could feel his heart thumping against his chest. Carol stared at him, her heart racing, had he finally realised she wasn't the one for him? Was this already nightmarish world going to plunge her deeper into the darkness? She shook the thought, _NO!_ She thought _he wouldn't do that to me, would he?_ She slowly walked towards the bed, hoping that if she took her time he would rethink leaving her, if that's what he wanted.

"Hurry up woman." He said, meeting her eyes; she complied, sitting on the edge of the bed, not trusting herself to be close to him.

"Come a lil' closer, I ain't gonna bite ya." He said, a small smile playing on his lips. She sat completely still on the bed, staring at him, tears stinging at her eyes, she blinked them back, _don't cry, you're better than this dammit!_ Her mind screamed at her.

_Okay, just ask her, ain't gonna be that bad, it's now or never._ His mind reassured him. He took a deep breath. _Fuck it._

"Carol, you know I ain't good with words, so I'm gonna try my best." He said taking a deep breath, he stood from the bed and walked around to her side, kneeling in front of her.

"Carol, I love you, and I always have! And I want to make it official, have everyone know how much I love ya!" he reached into his pocket, pulling out a little black box, he'd gone with Glenn the day before, they'd said they were going to pick up baby supplies for Judith and the soon to be Rhee baby, yes they'd got the supplies but on the way back to the car Daryl had spotted a jewellery store. He'd asked Glenn to help him find an engagement ring for Carol, and Glenn had smiled, saying he'd find a lovely one for her, one she deserved.

So here he was kneeling down in front of the woman he hoped would be his future wife, he opened the box, revealing a small delicate white gold ring with small rubies and diamonds encrusted around the outside, the ring was truly breath-taking!

"Carol, will you marry me? And help me show you off to the world?" he asked, his voice cracking, he'd done it, he'd asked her. He looked up to nervously search her eyes and was met by the most radiant smile, hell he loved this woman.

"Well?" he asked, his nerves wavering slightly, he knew it was too soon to expect an answer, but, he wanted to know and he wanted to know now! Had he put her on the spot? His racing thoughts were interrupted by her excited reply.

"YES! Daryl! I'll bloody marry you!" she tackled him to the floor with a hug, crushing her lips to his, they kissed, hoping every unspoken word they could never speak was spoken in the kiss. She pulled away blushing, the things he did to her, she'd never get used to them, ever. He lifted her off of him, placing her back on the bed.

"Can I put it on your finger?" he asked nervously, his nerves where on end, he'd succeeded and now his nerves where getting the better of him. She nodded holding out her hand, he gently removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger.

"I chose the rubies coz you… um… you look good in red…" he said, justifying his chose in stone.

"It's beautiful Daryl! I love it, and I love you!" she said kissing his cheek. "Do you know why you put it on the left ring finger?" She asked, he always told her stories about why people did things; he was very intelligent, you just needed to talk to him and it became apparent that he wasn't the dumb redneck everyone thought he was.

"No." he said staring at her, his mind drifted to the time he give her the Cherokee rose, he remembered how he'd told her the story of the rose, and how it came to be. Now it was her turn.

"They say it's the only finger that has a vein going directly to the heart." She said, placing her hand over his heart, she felt how it was beating, a hundred miles an hour and she smiled, taking his hand and placing it over her heart, he smiled at the fact that he wasn't the only one whose heart was beating so fast.

~T~

Beth woke up from a recurring dream, she'd had the dream almost every night since Sage had kissed her, she dreamt that they'd met before the world as they once knew it had ended, and they'd had an amazing life together. Every morning when she woke up, she would feel a pang of sadness hit her heart, it was only a dream, he hadn't spoken more than a few words to her since the kiss, but he was always watching her, looking at her, and whenever he did, she felt loved. But he hadn't spoken to her, which made her doubt the love she saw in his eyes. _Maybe I'm just not meant to be happy in this world, he obviously doesn't love me, and maybe I make myself see the love in his eyes._ She sighed, dragging herself from her bed, her father was already up. She gathered her clothes and headed for the bathroom, they'd gotten the water working and used a water tank outside for showers, they didn't have hot water but Beth didn't mind, the cold water shocked her awake in the morning, she made quick work of washing herself, it was close to winter and the mornings were freezing lately.

"Morning everyone." She said with a smile as she walked into the living room, everyone acknowledged her, either nodding or saying it back to her. The smell of eggs drew her towards the kitchen, she glanced into the living room, he wasn't there, _dammit he keeps taking night watch!_ She thought. She grabbed two plates of eggs and two coffees, carefully placing them on a tray and carrying them up the stairs. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, but today she was going to talk to him, and her family wasn't going to stop her.

Hershel looked at Carol and then back at Beth, he was shocked, what was his little girl doing?

"Leave her be daddy, she's fine." Maggie said from her spot on the couch. Hershel nodded, returning to his food, a frown burrowing on his forehead, _if he hurts my little girl he's a dead man_. He noticed Carol's ring and smiled, it was about time Daryl asked her, she was a fine woman.

"So, you finally asked!" Rick said with a chuckle, he was sat between Michonne and Carl.

"Yeah, figured it was now or never! I love her, so I thought I'd show everyone just how much." Daryl said with a smile, he was glad he didn't have to announce it, everyone just knew. Carol smiled, looking at the ring; it was mind-blowing that at the end of the world she would be getting married to the right guy for her.

~T~

Beth opened the door slowly, she'd never been up to Sage's room and she felt like she was invading his privacy, but right now she didn't care, she needed to talk to him, and she didn't care if he kicked her out. She was going to try.

She sat the coffee and eggs down next to his bed, which was essentially a mattress on the floor.

"Sage?" Beth whispered sitting down next to him on the floor, "Sage, wake up." She whispered, lightly placing her hand on his arm. His eyes shot open and he grabbed her arms pinning her to the floor in one swift movement, his tomahawk pressed defensively against her throat, as he towered above her.

"Oh my god, Beth? Shit I'm sorry, I thought you were one of those things." He said releasing his grip on her and going back to his bed, he stared at her as she sat up. She wiped away a tear and rubbed at her wrists.

"It's okay I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry, I brought you some breakfast." She said standing and heading for the door. But before she could open it he was behind her, his arms extended, holding the door closed, she turned slowly, looking up at him.

"No, it's fine. I'm the one who should be sorry, thanks for breakfast, will you join me?" he said taking note of the two cups and the two plates. He stared down at her; her hair was damp from the early morning shower and smelt like vanilla. He smiled, she was like an angel, and he wished she knew what she meant to him.

"Um… Are you sure? I mean, yeah, I'll join you. And you don't have to be sorry, I was the one that came in and woke you." She said nervously, he frowned,_ why does she keep taking the blame? It's not like she threw me to the floor. _ He realised he was still trapping her with his arms, he pushed off the door and walked towards the tray, picking it up and sitting on his bed, gesturing for her to join him. Beth sat down slowly at the foot of his bed, he handed her a plate and a cup.

"Thanks." She said quietly not trusting her voice, she had been so brave before, but when he woke up her bravery faltered and she became quiet again, it wasn't the way he woke up, but looking into his eyes made her feel like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"So, we haven't spoken in a while." He said between mouthfuls of egg. She looked up from her plate, her confidence was back and she would speak her mind.

"Well, it wasn't for a lack of trying." She said her voice monotonous. He stared at her, he wasn't expecting that.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, frowning, she was something else, she was like a puzzle he just needed to solve.

"Well, we kissed, and then you completely ignored me, whenever I tried to have a conversation with you, I got a two word answer and you'd storm off!" she said a hint of anger and betrayal in her voice.

"Well . . . that isn't my fault! I don't know how to act around you Beth!" he said putting his plate down and standing.

"Really 'cause you did it fine before the kiss!" she said, standing as well, she wasn't going to let him leave, if that was what he was about to do. She stood in front of the door; she knew he could push past her with ease. But she was going to take her chances as a guard.

"Yea, but the kiss, it messed with my head Beth! Brought out feelings that I haven't felt in ages! And I'm afraid if I show them, that something bad will happen!" he said putting his hands in his hair, his thoughts going back to his last girlfriend, they'd been together for just over two years when the outbreak first reached them, he'd come back home to find that she had become a reanimated corpse. He shuddered at the thought and looked at Beth; he wouldn't allow that to happen to her, he vowed to himself.

"Oh, yea? What kind of feelings?" Beth's angry voice had risen slightly, she was pissed, he couldn't just kiss and run! Before she could react he was in front of her, looking down at her face, he bent down a little so that he was eye level with her.

"These feelings!" he said, grabbing her hips and pinning her to the door, _now or never,_ he thought. He found her lips and kissed her with everything he had, and Beth responded with equal intensity, she felt his grip on her hips tighten but she didn't mind, she'd never been kissed like this before. She tangled her fingers in his hair as their tongues met. The warmth and closeness they both felt was breathtakingly wonderful. When he pulled away, he stared into her eyes they were like the depths of the ocean, full of beauty and wonder.

"Beth, I love you!" he said, searching her eyes, searching for her reaction.

"I love you too, Sage!" she said kissing him softly, she hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around in a circle. They had both found something to live for. Beth had kicked a cup of coffee over when Sage had spun her around.

"We are very destructive." She said giggling, picking the cup up.

"I'll go get a cloth to clean that up." He said with a smile, he entered the living room on his way to the kitchen. Everyone stared at him, he really did feel awkward in front of them, especially now.

He entered the kitchen; Daryl was cleaning his plate when he heard Sage enter the kitchen.

"So, ya tell her that ya love her?" Daryl asked, not turning from the sink.

"Um. . . Yea, I did." Sage said nervously, he liked the hunter but he knew he was protective of the group. Daryl turned drying his hands on the small hand towel.

"Okay, good. But just so you know, if you hurt her you will be pulling arrows out of your ass for the rest of your life, which won't be long if you hurt her." Daryl stated, glaring at Sage.

"Understood. I don't plan on hurting her or letting anything happen to her." Sage said staring at Daryl, who nodded and left the kitchen.

Sage returned to his room with the cloth, Daryl's words still echoing in his ears.

"Daryl, is scary." He said, handing Beth the cloth, she took it and cleaned up the coffee.

"He's just protective." She said with a knowing smile, she knew that Daryl liked Sage and would protect him too, without a second thought. He just cared for the group as a whole, but had a real soft spot for the women.

~T~

Rick looked at Michonne on watch, he smiled. Carl, Judith and the woman on watch were the only things that kept him going lately. Rick descended the porch steps and made his way over to Michonne.

"Hey. Want some company?!" He called to her from the middle of the clearing. She turned her head and saw him, he'd grown on her and he was one of the few good things she had going for her now.

"Sure. But keep an eye out!" she said, the groans from the stupid walker that used to be the Governor was bound to attract others. She wanted so badly to just kill him, but Rick kept shooting her down, but she had a good mind to overlook his command and do it anyway.

"Yea, I will." Rick said as he came to a stop next to her. "You still want to kill him don't you?" he asked seeing that she was staring at the pit.

"Yes! He's a danger! You for one should know that Rick!" She said with a huff. He wanted to do good by her so he nodded.

"Alright, I'll go ask the others what they think. Okay?" he asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Okay. But be quick!" she said. It was only morning but she was already tired of being on watch and she had another three hours of being tense ahead, she wanted the Governor dead so she wouldn't be as tense anymore.

~T~

Rick had asked the group and everyone had agreed, it was time to kill the Governor for good. So there they stood, looking down at the walker. Daryl had his crossbow trained on the thing, and was ready to shoot when Rick gave the go ahead.

Rick nodded to Daryl and he flexed his finger, pulling the trigger and watched with satisfaction as the arrow pierced the Governors good eye.

"And now we burn it." Rick said, Glenn poured a small bottle of petrol on the corpse and Maggie threw a match in. The group covered their noses as they watched the once evil man become nothing but a smouldering pile of ash.

~T~

Rick and Michonne returned to watch once the Governor's remains had been disposed of.

"Happy?" Rick asked Michonne who had a small smile on her lips.

"Yea, getting rid of him got rid of some stress that I didn't need." She said looking at him, he looked into her eyes, seeing they had become softer, he smiled he was glad he was able to make her happy and take a weight off her chest, it may not have been a large one, but it was still a weight.

He looked at her. She was stood there looking out towards the trees. He loved the look of concentration on her face. _Now or never _he thought, he walked up to her, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. He pulled away, stepping back, now she closed the distance between them, kissing him harder. She'd waited so long for him to do that. They heard a wolf whistle and turned to see Glenn and Maggie on the porch. Glenn was stood behind Maggie with his hand resting on the small bump that was their baby, knowing it would soon arrive and bring even more joy to them and the group.

Rick smiled, taking in the happy picture; he was glad they had each other, and he was ecstatic that he'd taken a leap of faith and kissed the woman he loved.


	22. Chapter 22

_Hello, so two more chapters after this, and I'll be bringing the story to an end, I hope you guys have enjoyed it this far. I am still taking requests, so please don't be shy! =) I want to thank you all for your on-going support whether you read, review, favourite or follow, you all make my day and keep me inspired to keep writing! I know I wouldn't be able to do it without you!_

_Anyway on with the story! I hope you like this one =) ~ Claire xxx_

_I don't own The Walking Dead or the characters._

Glenn couldn't be less prepared for his wife to go into labour. They had been sitting outside on the soft grass when she'd looked up at him, he could tell by the look in her eyes that something was wrong, and when she'd said her water broke he'd almost passed out. But she'd threatened to kill him if he panicked.

So there he sat, watching, helping, doing anything that Hershel, Carol or Beth told him to do. He was currently sat behind Maggie rubbing her back as she screamed and threatened him. He gave Hershel a worried look. The old man looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, she doesn't mean it. . . I think." He said with a chuckle. To Hershel, Glenn looked ready to pass out, so he'd decided to try and lighten the mood; Carol had chuckled with him, giving Glenn a sympathetic smile.

"One last big push darlin" Hershel said to Maggie. Maggie screamed as she pushed with everything she had, squeezing Glenn's hand like a vice. When she heard the crying of her new born baby, she passed out.

"Hershel, what's happened?" Glenn asked, fear gripping his heart. Hershel looked up and saw a very pale Maggie, passed out against Glenn's chest.

"She just passed out from the pain, don't worry yourself son, she'll be fine." He said, as he handed Carol the baby who was wrapped in a blanket. Carol walked over to where Beth was stood next to a large bowl of warm, water. They made quick work of cleaning up the baby, when they were happy with their work they walked back to the bed where, Maggie had come around. She reached out for the cocooned baby. Carol gave her the little bundle with a smile.

"It's a little boy." Beth said with a smile. Maggie began to cry; they had discussed girl names but hadn't considered what to call the baby if it was a boy. Maggie looked at Glenn whose eyes were transfixed on his son, _his _son, the one thing he thought he'd never have. Yet, here in his beautiful wife's arms was his gorgeous baby boy with the same big green eyes as his mother, and the jet black hair of his father. The child was truly amazing. Glenn looked up at Maggie and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"I love you, both of you!" he said wiping a tear away from his eye. He promised himself then that he would not let anything happen to them, and he'd lay down his life for his wife and son, and never think twice about it.

"What do you want to call him?" He asked, staring into her eyes, she looked down at their baby boy, she had no idea. She wanted to honour their families in his name. She looked up at Glenn.

"What was your father's name?" she answered, questioningly, quietly, they had never discussed his family, and he'd always brushed off the questions. But now he had to tell her.

"Umm. . . His name was Paul, but I don't want our son to be affiliated with him, at all." He answered, trying to brush off his anger at having to say his fathers name, he'd only met his father twice in his life, and from what he saw of him and heard of him, well, he wasn't a good person, not in Glenn's eyes at least, to him, his mother and his sisters where the only close family he had needed.

"Oh okay." Maggie said, seeing by the look on Glenn's face that he didn't want to discuss it.

"I think we should name him James, James Hershel Rhee" she said, looking up at Glenn, who smiled.

"Perfect!" he said smiling down at James, _James what a perfect name for a perfect little boy. _He thought. He smiled brightly and kissed Maggie, hoping the kiss would show her just how much she and James meant to him.

~T~

Daryl couldn't handle the screaming, it was driving him mad, he'd tried to stay in the cabin, and be around in case his help was needed, but Rick had seen his discomfort and told him he could leave if he wanted to, that they had enough hands on deck, and if anything were to happen they would send Sage out to find him.

So here he was sat, on the opposite side of the stream, keeping close to the cabin, but staying far enough away that the screams weren't as bad and as loud. He watched the cabin, waiting for Sage or someone to emerge. He'd been sat there for what felt like hours, when Carol had come out onto the porch drying her hands. She'd seen movement by the stream and had drawn her knife, stalking towards the spot she held so dear in her heart. She readied her knife and stepped around the small collection of bushes that sat on the banks of the stream.

"Carol?" Daryl whispered, from his spot on a rock opposite her, her head shot up as she looked towards him.

"Shit! Daryl!" she said, her voice risen with fear, she'd thought walkers had found them, but no, instead here sat her fiancé on a rock, looking paler than usual. She followed his eyes as they fixed onto her shirt, she had forgotten to change her shirt, it had a small smear of blood on it, she thought back to how it had gotten there, when she'd taken the baby from Hershel he'd caught her shirt between his hand and the baby and had transferred blood onto her shirt.

"Daryl, don't worry, everyone is fine." She said putting her knife away. He'd crossed back over the stream, he was glad everyone was okay. But he was more interested in who the new member of the family was.

"So, who's the new Rhee?" he asked biting his thumb nail subconsciously, she smiled, and pulled his hand away from his mouth.

"That's a bad habit Mr Dixon." She said as she entwined her fingers with his. "It's a little Boy, she answered. His name is James. James Hershel Rhee." She said smiling brightly. He smiled.

"Let's go see him." she said, turning to walk towards the cabin, she knew Daryl would never admit it but he really did have a soft spot for children. He nodded and smiled.

"'Suppose it would be the right thing to do." He said, attempting to sound non-committal. Carol rolled her eyes and pulled him towards the cabin.

They entered Glenn and Maggie's room, in which everyone had huddled inside of, Carol felt her claustrophobia prickling at the back of her neck, but, she took a deep breath and told herself she was fine. Daryl looked at Maggie who was asleep in bed; he searched the room for the new addition and found him in Rick's arms. Rick caught Daryl's eyes just as Daryl had looked away.

"Here." Rick said, walking across the room and handing Daryl a sleeping James, he smiled as the hunter tried to fight back a large smile. Daryl stared down at James. He really was the image of his parent's. He had inherited all of his parent's best traits. Daryl smiled at the group and laughed heartily.

"Hmm, gonna have to come up with a good nickname for this little guy." He said with a chuckle. He'd come up with one soon enough.

"As long as it ain't, "Short Round!", Glenn called happily from his seat, next to his wife.

"Nah, that's yours, all yours" Daryl said mid laugh. He looked around the group and realised that for the first time in a long time his family was happy. And he couldn't have asked for more. He handed James to Beth and wrapped his arm around Carol's shoulder. Yeah, he could get used to this happiness.

~T~

Sage held Beth's hand as they walked the perimeter of the clearing. She'd joined him on watch and he'd suggested a walk. When she'd taken his hand he was shocked, he'd offered it to her thinking she would not take it, but now here he was holding her hand. He supposed once you told a girl you love her, things change. He smiled to himself; he really did love Beth, more than she knew, more than she understood.

"I can't get over how beautiful James is! And the fact that I'm an aunt!" she said, beaming up at him. "I mean, can you believe it?" she asked, it was rhetorical, but he felt he needed to answer.

"No, it's mind blowing to think how fast it has happened." He said, talking more about him and Beth then the new born. He stopped then, they were stood behind the cabin, they could hear everyone laughing and talking over supper.

"Beth, um. . . "Sage said, taking both of her hands in his, he was about to speak when the groans reached his ears. He looked to the treeline, just as the walkers crashed through it.

"Beth! Get inside, now, tell the others! RUN NOW!" he shouted as the first couple of walkers neared them. He lunged towards the closest one as Beth retreated with speed into the cabin, he buried his tomahawk into the walkers head, and yanked it back out, watching it fall to the ground, finally, completely lifeless. He did the same to five more walkers, but he was no match for the small herd.

The group rounded the corner and jumped straight into action, walkers fell all around them, but it seemed for every one they took out, one more appeared.

Beth and Carol were both on the roof, firing down at the herd, they were definitely thinning the herd out, and they knew they would be safe once more, soon enough.

Daryl, Rick and Sage ploughed their way through the walkers, who were dropping like flies around them. Michonne was on a solo mission amongst the herd, and she was holding her own, she was fast enough to take on at least four at a time.

Hershel, Maggie, Glenn and Carl were told to stay inside, to look after Judith, James and each other. Glenn had offered to help but Hershel had told him he was needed inside, with his wife and son.

Beth took down the last walker. With one last shot, she brought an end to one of her nightmares, one that had plagued her mind whether she was awake or asleep. She slumped against the roof as she sat down, panting, eyes closed, she wasn't used to walkers yet, and they still scared her.

"Beth?" Carol asked, looking down at the younger woman.

"Yes?" Beth answered, opening her eyes and looking up at Carol.

"You did really well!" She said with a smile, "Let's get inside." Carol said holding her hand out for Beth. Beth took it, helping herself up from her spot on the roof.

They entered the living room, Daryl and Sage both practically ran across the room to their women, embracing them tightly.

"Thank God you are okay!" Sage said into Beth's hair, he had been so worried about her, and he'd fought that much harder, knowing he had to survive for her and only her.

"You okay? You ain't scratched or anything?" Daryl asked running his hands up and down Carol's arms, feeling for any injuries.

"I was on the roof Daryl. They can't fly, so of course I'm fine." Carol answered, smiling at him, knowing it wasn't a time to joke, but she didn't know what else to say. Daryl leant down and kissed her with everything he had, he had worried about her the entire time, and when she entered the room his heart had skipped a beat, and he'd let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He just thanked God she was okay. He thanked God that his family was okay and unharmed.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello everyone, so the new trailer is out. All I can say is OH MY GOD! It looks amazing, and there is so much Caryl in it =) I can't contain my excitement for the new season =)!_

_So this will be the second to last chapter in this story, but I do have a lot of ideas for the one-shots, and I'm still taking requests so feel free to request them =). This chapter skips ahead to Daryl and Carol's wedding, so I hope you enjoy it! Once again thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favourites and follows, you guys are the best! ~ Claire xx_

_I don't own The Walking Dead._

The big day had come so fast, and Daryl hadn't exactly been himself lately. He'd become snappy and argumentative, but everyone understood that it was his way of coping with everyone talking about wedding plans, to him, he and carol were already married, and they didn't need a big fuss made about it. But he knew the fuss meant a lot to Carol so he tried his best to remain calm but sometimes it got to be too much.

The worst of his outbursts happened when Carol had shown him the plan Beth had come up with.

"Why do we need this stupid wedding anyway!?" he'd yelled at her, he'd regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

"Well, because you proposed, and a wedding usually follows an engagement!" she retorted using her matter of fact voice. She'd stormed out into the clearing after that, not trusting herself to stay inside, she made her way to the stream, lashing out at a tree as she passed, hitting it as hot tears scorched down her cheeks.

"Why?" She screamed into the night, "why has he changed!?" she pleaded with the answerless darkness as she slumped against the tree which had just been her punching bag, she looked at her hands as she slid down the tree trunk until she was sat with her back against the rough bark, her knuckles had split open and slow trickles of blood where making their way down her hands.

She heard him approaching, knowing she couldn't run she hid her head in her hands and brought her knees up to her chest, she didn't want to see him, not now.

Daryl had heard her screams and started to run, until he heard what she had screamed. Had he changed? Had he turned the only woman he had ever loved against him? regardless of the answer he had to make sure she was okay, he stalked his way to her, he saw her in the moonlight, the way she looked made his heart drop, he could see her trembling and he saw a dark liquid running down her hands, was it blood? He couldn't make it out.

"Carol, I'm sorry" he said closing the distance between them and sitting in front of her, it was blood. What was she doing? Had she hurt herself? Did he cause it? He tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. She didn't answer him; he had to try harder to get her to talk. He took her hands from her face but she looked away from him. Daryl examined her hands feeling a sense of self-loathing well up inside him.

"Let me clean these up." He said quietly, he removed the clean rag from his pocket that he used when he went hunting, Carol had only washed it that morning and now here he was using it to clean her wounds.

"Next time hit something softer, or me, I can take it." He said with a smile, he stood and dipped the rag in the river the water was cool and clean. He returned to his spot in front of her, he looked up and met her eyes, he could see she'd been crying.

"Maybe I will next time, you big jerk." She said wincing as he gently placed the cool damp rag on her hands, he began to gently wipe away the dirt and blood, being extra careful around the split skin.

"Good. At least then you won't split your knuckles." He knew they would have to talk about what he had said but he hoped he could get on her good side, just a little before that.

"Whatever. You're still an asshole!" she said staring at her hands, he wiped the last of the blood away and ripped the rag in half bandaging her hands with the pieces. She stared at his hands as they made quick work of securing the knots.

"Used to bandage a lot of cuts back in the day. . . "He said shaking off the images that plagued his mind.

"So did I." she said quietly, she knew they had both had bad lives before the world ended. "I suppose it came in handy after all." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Yea, suppose it did." He said with a smile, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at her "Listen carol-" his words where cut off by her lips on his, she didn't want to hear it right now, for now she wanted him to know she loved him. He pulled away and smiled.

"I love you too." He said "and I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said it, it's just I don't know how to deal with all of this, but you know I will always love you, I just, need help dealing with this, if you ask me we're already married, and I guess I don't need a ceremony to make it known, but I will for you! I want to give you everything you want and deserve in this life." He said cupping her face in his hands. He kissed her softly on the forehead before meeting her eyes again. What he now saw in her eyes, well, he never wanted it to leave. He saw her love for him and her absolute happiness.

She stood and offered him a hand, he took it gently not wanting to hurt her and stood up before he had his proper footing, she grabbed him, her arms went quickly around his waist, she was holding on tightly not wanting to let go, her ear was pressed over his heart and his heartbeat made her feel safe, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, they both felt safe and at home in the warm embrace.

~T~

"Beth I can't do this! I look like an idiot!" a distressed Carol called to Beth who was stood in the hallway on the opposite side of the door.

"Oh knock it off Carol! You look perfect!" She said her voice taking on a mature tone, Beth had heard Carol complaining to herself while she was getting dressed and she'd had just about enough of the woman not accepting her own beauty.

Beth entered the room "You need to realise that you are beautiful and have every right to be in that dress! Now sit down and relax while I do your hair and Maggie does your make up." Beth ordered

"Make up?" Carol asked, feeling the ever present butterflies start to swarm in her stomach, beating their wings harder and harder with every passing second.

"Yeah, we picked some up on a run!" Maggie said excitedly from the doorway. She was dressed in a pale pink chiffon sundress that flowed as she walked, with white sandals, she looked breath-taking.

"You look gorgeous Maggie!" Carol exclaimed and Maggie blushed.

"Compared to you, I look like a walker!" she said with a smile. "You, Carol, look absolutely stunning; Daryl might pass out or bolt into the woods when he sees you!" Maggie said and all three women laughed.

"Hey, I bought you these." Michonne said from the door, she wore a pale blue shoe string dress and silver sandals, with her ever present sword over her shoulder, she took in the three women in front of her, Beth with her long hair flowing freely down her back; she wore a pastel yellow daisy patterned sundress, with pale green pumps, they all looked beautiful, herself included, they all complimented each other, but no one outshone the bride. Wow, Carol looked amazing, she wore a beige silk dress that fell to her ankles, the bodice had pearls in the shape of feathers floating off on the wind, and the cleavage had the tiniest sparkly crystal pearls on it, at the top of the dress at the back were two small wings made of lace, cut and sewed wonderfully into the dress, which clung perfectly to her shoulders, the dress was a body form fitting design and emphasized all the right curves, Carol had on a pair of gold shoes which complimented the dress. When Michonne had seen it in a wedding dress shop window she decided that this was the perfect dress for Carol, because on this day it was Carols turn to shine and Carol meant so much to the group. And so she got it for her. She deserved this.

"What are they?" Carol asked staring at the box in Michonne's hand. "Earrings, I noticed you had pierced ears so I picked these up for you." She handed carol the box. Carol opened it revealing two golden earrings with small pearls in the centre.

"Wow! Michonne these are beautiful!" carol said jumping up and hugging Michonne. "Thank you." She said as she put them on. Maggie and Beth finished with her hair and makeup. She truly felt beautiful now.

"Thank you all so much! You have made this day amazing!" she said blinking back tears as she hugged them all.

"Hey! No crying! I worked very hard on that makeup!" Maggie said smiling at Carol.

~T~

"Stupid dam irritating, fucking suit." Daryl said through gritted frustrated teeth as he struggled to put his tie on right. Rick had been heading to help Carl when he'd seen the hunter throw the tie on the floor and curse it.

"Need some help?" he asked from the hallway. Daryl turned and looked at Rick, Rick knew from the look in Daryl's eyes he needed help. He picked the tie up off the floor and walked over to the now sulking groom.

"Ya know I was the same on my wedding day? Just couldn't do anything. I even fell over on the way down the aisle, it wasn't exactly my day, my nerves got the better of me and my body decided to make it worse. But in the end it was one of the best days of my life" Rick told Daryl as he tied his tie into a Windsor knot. Daryl stared at the wall the entire time.

"I better not fall." Daryl mumbled more to himself than to Rick. Rick patted him on the back reassuringly.

"You won't." he said as he turned to leave, he spoke again when he reached the door, "you and Carol are great together, and both deserve to be happy." he said and left.

Daryl stood staring at the door long after Rick had left, he knew Rick was right, but he didn't think he personally deserved to be happy.

~T~

Daryl was stood outside fidgeting with his hands and sleeve cuffs as everyone made their way outside and joined him so they could all eagerly await the arrival of the bride, he was stood in front of the arch of flowers that was to represent their wedding arch, Carl and Sage had constructed it early yesterday from dried weeping willow branches that they had collected from the banks of the stream, and this morning Beth and Michonne has decorated it with wild flowers as Maggie had looked on with a contented smile.

He remembered hearing the girls ordering Carol to go and pamper herself and to take a nice fragrance filled bath, he smiled at the vision of that, his thoughts were interrupted and his heart skipped a beat when he heard the cabin door close, signalling Carol's arrival, when he looked up everyone else seemed to disappear and it was only him and Carol, she took his breath away, she looked like an angel, an angel sent to save him from himself, in that moment he saw the wonderful life that they would have together.

She smiled when she saw him staring at her, she could see he couldn't believe it was her, she giggled nervously as she approached the man she loved, she felt as if she would burst from the happiness welling up inside her, she would have run to him and hugged and kissed him, but she knew she had to compose herself, oh Lord she must have done something right in her life to deserve this. She approached the arch full of beautiful flowers, symbolising the start of her beautiful life as Mrs Daryl Dixon

"You look gorgeous." Daryl whispered as she came to a stop, handing Maggie her bouquet.

Hershel recited the same passage for Carol and Daryl as he had for Maggie and Glenn, but he added his own piece to it.

"You have both come so far, you have both survived the evils of this world even before the dead arose, you were survivors before any of us, and that is why you are made for each other, and why in this new world now, you found each other, you deserve the love and happiness you give and receive from each other. Now I understand you have both prepared vows? Daryl would you like to go first?"

Daryl nodded but instead of speaking he simply slipped her a letter with the words _read me later _written on the envelope.

"I do" is all he said, everyone gave him a strange look but Carol simply smiled as he placed the gold band on her finger.

"Daryl, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I knew you were a good man, a man of honour. And you have never proven that opinion wrong! You are selfless and amazing! You risked yourself to find Sophia and helped me overcome my loss, and for that I will be forever thankful! You mean more to me than anything! And I will love you forever. I do." Carol wiped a tear away from her eye, she slipped the golden band onto his finger, he tried to blink back the tears but they spilt anyway, he wiped them away with a smile as he gazed into Carols loving eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Hershel said, Daryl smiled and they kissed with everything they had, Daryl dipped her backwards as they kissed and everyone clapped and laughed at this wonderful playful show of their love, they were all truly happy for the couple.

"I love you Mrs Dixon." he whispered into her ear as they walked inside together.

"I love you too, Mr Dixon." She said with a smile.

~T~

As evening fell and the festivities drew to a close Carol sat out by the stream with the letter on her lap; she had a lantern next to her. Daryl was on watch and had seen her at the stream; he'd smiled and returned to his perimeter check.

Carol opened the envelope and took a deep breath as she unfolded it to reveal his writing.

_Carol._

_I can't bring myself to speak in front of the group, not 'bout how I feel about you and you know I ain't good with words even in private so doing it later won't be any better._

_But I can write them down, all my feelings for you. They can be immortalised in this letter, so as I sit here writing this, my mind is reeling for words to describe what you mean to me._

_Carol you are the only person I have ever cared about and loved, you understand me, know what I've been through and ya help me overcome the bad memories' and replace them with good ones. You are the strongest person I know, you have come so far. I just wish I could take some of the pain which I know you experience everyday away. Just so you can be even happier. _

_To me you are my angel, my own personal angel, like you were sent from heaven to save me from myself. And that is just what you have done. I'm a better man because of you. I'm part of a real family because of you. And for that I am eternally thankful._

_I love you Carol, forever. And nothing, not even death will separate us, because I will follow you into the darkness without a second thought. I would lay down my life for you, but I will also fight that much harder to get back to you alive when I go away, because you are my life now._

_And I Daryl Dixon will forever love you Carol Dixon! _

_Forever yours_

_Daryl. _

Carol smiled, wiping away the tears that had formed in her eyes. She stood up, folding the letter and securing it in her pocket. She ran toward her husband who was scanning the treeline, she had completely forgotten the lantern but she could see him, her angel in the moonlight. He turned when he heard her quickened footfalls. When she reached him she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and cupping his face in her hands, he wrapped his arms around her waist and tightened his grip searching her eyes for an explanation.

"Nothing, not even death will separate us, because I will follow you into the darkness without a second thought." She said quoting his letter. She kissed him then, he felt her body relax against his. They kissed each other, feeling the warmth pass between them, and in that moment they were both in their own little piece of heaven.

Later that evening in bed he whispered "I love you." into her hair.

"I love you too, forever and always." She replied smiling against his chest, she was truly happy, and nothing was going to change that.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello, everyone! So we have reached the last chapter! I'm a mix of emotions I can't believe how much support every one of you have given me while writing this fic, I couldn't have asked for a better welcome onto this site! Ya'll are amazing! And you have all kept me inspired! So I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favourited, you guys mean the world to me! And I couldn't ask for better! So thank you so much for all your support and encouragement! :D_

_Lots of love Claire! Xx_

_I don't own The Walking Dead._

_Rick:_

Since the loss of my wonderful wife, my world, my everything, Lori, I never thought I'd love again, I thought I'd never live as much again, everything seemed empty and I was listless. I was even seeing Lori's face and hearing her voice everywhere. I knew I needed to pull it together or I would lose Carl and Judith, I had to live and see the colour in life again, not just the black abyss that was pulling me in closer and closer to the brink of madness, I had to live for Carl and Judith, my children, they are my world and I knew I had to be strong for them and continue living, continue surviving! I knew they were the only thing keeping me going. Then when I had pulled myself together, with the help of the group, my adopted new family who had cared for Judith and Carl during my darkest hours, I saw her, out behind the fence of the prison holding up the one commodity that was as valuable as gold to us, baby formula, she was magnificent, angelic, she was perfect, not just because of the formula but also because she was a sight to behold, a radiance seemed to emanate from her, a life force that shone so bright that she stood out from the walkers, even though she was just as dirty looking as they were, Michonne had arrived as if to save me. She got me to love again, and I hoped to do the same for her and I did I succeeded, and have never been happier. Since the day I kissed her my life has been more normal than it ever has been before.

We've all come so far, everyone of us. We've fought our way through hell and have come out the other side with smiles on our faces. Life seems to be better now. Better than it was. Back when the world was normal. Was it ever really normal to begin with? Who knows? But this new world we live in, although it may seem like hell, most of the time it's the complete opposite, because of all the wonderful people in my life, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Michonne and I have found each other, we complete each other and one day I would love to marry her, that is if she agrees, she is very independent and bossy, in her very own unique cute way. I will spend my forever with her and my children, who have come to adore her as much as I do. She makes me remember how good it feels to be alive. And my life couldn't be any more perfect than it is right now and for that I am grateful.

_Carl:_

If you had told me three years ago that I would be surviving the apocalypse I wouldn't have believed you, but here I am surviving, living. I have all the family I need here and I know that my mum and Sophia are looking down on me, watching over me and it gives me a sense of home even if we don't always have a secure place to call home. I've become used to living on the run, sometimes it isn't ideal, but I like to think of it as a prolonged road trip.

I want to go to the Grand Canyon one day, for Sophia, who was ripped from our lives too soon. She was my best friend and I miss her so much, I feel I owe her that because she used to talk about it all the time. I will make sure she will live on through me and Judith, I will tell Judith about how brave Sophia was, about all the fun we had, the laughter we shared at our own private jokes about the adults of the group, like who secretly loves who and what they would all look like when they get old, and I will tell Judith that she must be brave and unafraid of this world and live life to the full.

Judith, my baby sister, she's growing up so fast. Soon she won't exactly be my baby sister but rather my beautiful little sister. I will never stop protecting her, I will always be there for her in her hour of need, or whenever she feels she needs to talk, she's my blood and nobody can take that away. She's the only thing that keeps me going, that and the idea that someday maybe soon this will all end, and we will be able to live without the fear of dying at any moment. That's the world I want my children and Judith to grow up in, not one that is a living hell, with evil brimming under the surface and around every corner. But it's the world we live in for now, and we will survive it. We will live our lives to the fullest in spite of everything, nothing can stop us from enjoying special moments when they come along, and with my dad so happy now with Michonne it seems that we will have a lot of special moments to enjoy, with them and the group.

Living in the cabin has been the closest thing to perfect we've had in a while, and I will do anything to protect it and keep it a safe haven for my family, because they deserve it, they deserve this little piece of paradise on this barren earth, where the only thing in abundance are the damn walkers, but hey they are easy to handle, because as a group, as a family, we are strong!

Hershel:

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if the farm hadn't been overrun with walkers. Would we still have members of our group? Would Andrea, Lori, Pat, Jimmy, hell even Merle still be with us? I suppose I will never know. I just hope they are happy somewhere, somewhere they don't have pain or suffering.

My family have come so far in this new world, and my girls are blossoming from young buds to beautiful flowers in front of my eyes. Maggie is married and has a little boy, I'm a grandfather and I couldn't be more happy and terrified. Beth has a boyfriend. That situation alone gets my heart rate up, but she is happy, and if she is happy then I am happy. My girls were the only things that kept me going, and now Glenn and the new baby boy James as well as the group do too. I would give my life to make sure they survive in this world so polluted with death; I will make sure they live their lives to the fullest and be happy whilst living it. It was hard leaving the farm behind because it was my life and I have so many wonderful memories of the place, my children were born there, my life with my wife, their mother was wonderful there. The reality is though that when bad things happen you either give up or try to live your life the best you can, and this is what I chose, I could have given up after the death of my beloved wife, but I didn't and I am sure not giving up any time soon. I may have lost my leg but I have gained so much out of the adversity we have been pitted against. My faith has been strengthened by the way the group and my family have overcome so much, and in a wonderful way I have become the voice of reason when all others seem at odds, this makes me very proud of the group, especially because they now sit and calmly discuss things instead of trying to out scream each other with what is the best course of action to take in any one situation.

A lot has happened over the last two years, the dead have risen, many have fallen, but strangely I would not change any of the events because all the bad things have led us to this wonderful point in our lives, we are all a big family, we have a safe haven to call home and many have found what people search for their entire lives… true love.

_Beth:_

When Jimmy died, I became numb, the world didn't matter, I just wanted the world to swallow me whole. He was everything to me, I imagined my life with him in it, but those walkers took that from me. When I met Sage I felt the numbness of the loss of Jimmy start to fade. He has been through similar tragedies, and I think that is why we connect. I have fallen for him and it feels as though only good can come from this; we can help each other fight off the demons and cherish our new feelings which grow stronger every day. I admit in the beginning it was awkward, but now everything feels like this is the way it has always meant to be, even though I still get butterflies in my tummy every time Sage enters a room, but oh well that is love. Sage once told me that he was going to make a net to catch the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He really makes me feel warm, loved and safe, my beautiful Sage.

My family have been through a lot, we have cried and we have laughed, but through everything we have come out on top, we have overcome many losses but we have gotten stronger by the day, more resilient to this world, we are survivors.

Our futures may be blurry and uncertain, but I know we will be okay, we will survive, to see and be part of a happy walker free world, to see the world heal, to see this nightmare end, I believe that if we see that day we will finally be happy and safe. We are happy at the moment but there is always that lingering ominous feeling that something bad is coming, so we have learnt to live in the moment and remember every happy event.

_Sage_:

I didn't trust this group at first, I'd run into others, groups and couples as well as loners who weren't good people, so I learnt not to trust anyone. But this group, they are different, and Beth, my beautiful blond blue eyed girl, well, she just knocked all the walls I'd tried so hard to build up, down, I love her for that, and she has shown me that there is a light at the end of the tunnel, a light so bright, and with her in it, it could very well blind a man. She has given me hope for a future full of love and family, just when I was starting to accept that I would survive this hell of a life alone, it truly is a miracle, a miracle called Beth.

I was afraid at first but she is just so full of life and love for everyone, she is caring and a bit of a worry wart truth be told, but I would never tell her that because I value the use of my arm, which she would undoubtedly pummel with her small delicate but surprisingly strong hands, the image of those wide indignant blue eyes make me smile, oh Beth I do wonder what I did right in my life to have you come in to it and save me from myself.

The group has grown on me, I hope that what Beth said about me being part of the family is true, because it has been so long since I fit in somewhere, and having a group makes it so much easier to survive, I guess safety in numbers is actually true, I always used to view it as a bad thing, that a group would slow me down, but in fact they keep you from slipping into yourself and ultimately losing your mind.

Beth and I have come so far together in the short time we have known one another, and I hope to spend the rest of my life with her, she is my everything and I truly love her, and one day hope to make her my wife, and give her everything she deserves from life, everything she wants in life I will give to her.

_Glenn_:

I couldn't be more happier than I am at this very moment, I have a beautiful wife, a gorgeous son and an amazing family, we have all come further than most, we've had our ups and downs throughout the last two years, we've lost many and gained many, we are stronger than before, all of us united we can take on whatever life throws our way.

Maggie and James are the best things to ever have happened to me, I love them and finally feel like my life is complete, they have given me everything I wanted in life and more, they have given me a reason to continue living, always. After the first time I laid eyes on Maggie I knew, I just knew, that she was the one, I have often heard people saying this soppy line and I used to scoff at them, I didn't believe in that bullshit, but hell here I am living proof that that soppy line does actually happen in real life. I just believe that in these uncertain times that we live in we should not hesitate, ponder and wonder about the, what if's, but just go with your gut, you won't usually be wrong. I put all my faith in Maggie and the group and it all worked out fantastically.

My family and my family from the quarry, the farm and the cabin, we will come out on top, we will be victorious and we will overcome the darkness that tries to conquer us every day. We battle this life every day and sometimes it feels like it would be easier to just give in, but when you see your family, the people who believe in you, love you, well it makes you fight the darkness off and live to fight another day, to be surrounded by wonderful people who have entered into this world of, uncertainty, death, life, love and laughter along with you.

_Maggie_:

I can't say life is easier now than it was back before the dead rose up, but it definitely is simpler, we survive, we recover, we love, we grow, we grieve the fallen, and we carry the torch high and proud for those who are no longer able to. Whenever we have to move because of the damn walkers, we always seem to adapt as a group, a family really, we look at it like moving house, everyone dashes and claims a sleeping space, it's quite comical when you think about it later, but not at the time, it's quite stressful really.

My life has taken many turns since I met the 'quarry' group, I met the love of my life, had a beautiful boy and I even got married, I must say the wedding was so great and with Beth's help a big success, and I will do the same for her one day. Beth my sister has grown into a wonderful young woman, aunt and now of course she is in love, life can be perfect some of the time, the sparkle in her eyes is the same as I had and have, and I hope neither of us loses it. I took life for granted growing up, but that soon changed, overnight it seemed, but looking back to those times and what I have now I wouldn't change a thing, even with all the hardship that followed the dead rising, because even though it is tough and scary, I have a bright, love filled future to look forward to.

My life may not be picture perfect but it's better than it was. Yes I've seen members of my family fall, and I've grieved them, but I've lived on and I plan to survive for as long as I can for Glenn and James, my family and the group. They are my life and I will survive to see them live their lives as best they can! And if there is anything I can do for anyone in my family to ensure their happiness I will do it because my group, my family deserve every ounce of happiness they can get in this strange new, sometimes unforgiving, barbaric, death ridden and sometimes if you are lucky enough, wonderful and happy, world.

The Light that I see in my son James eyes, reminds me that this new world that was forced upon us, and believe me it is not a good world, can also bless us with wonderful life changing miracles, I see hope where there was none. The day to day survival that we have all become accustomed to has been somewhat tilted in our favour, so for now we hold on and ride this wave of happiness for however long it lasts.

_Daryl:_

My life before the world ended was terrible. I wasn't exactly one of the lucky ones who were born into a loving family. In fact it was the complete opposite. I was born into a family that didn't want me. I had a father that would use me as his own personal punching bag, I had a mother who thought that killing herself would be the only way out of the horrible life choices she had made and I had a brother who left when I was ten. Left me to defend myself against the likes of my father and his temper, whose fists were his tongue.

But when the dead began to rise up, well me and Merle, we saw it as a chance to escape. I saw it as a new start, a chance to change my destiny. Merle viewed it as something different. He didn't seem to take the dead rising as seriously as I did. He found taunting them before killing them funny, oh Merle. And ya had to love him, crazy as a racoon that was my brother Merle.

I miss him a lot, all the time. Sometimes I think I can hear his laughter, or a crude remark floating on the wind, hell maybe it is him just sending me his form of encouragement, either way it makes me smile. Having to kill him was one of the worst things I have ever had to do, he was blood, he was my only family and I had to kill him, there was no other option, because being a damned walker wasn't an option and we had made a pact, that if either of us turned the other would put a bullet in the others head. There were to be no regrets afterwards, but that was too hard and no matter what, there are always regrets and what if's.

I was close to ending it myself, but she pulled me back from that ledge, just like I have done for her, the one I love, the one I adore and can't live without now.

Carol has saved my life countless times, she may not think so but she has, she has changed me for the better, I am a better man because of her. She always refuses to let me retreat from my new family, no matter how many times I've wanted to. I owe her my life and I will give it up if it means she lives, she is the only thing that keeps me going. My only regret is not finding her little girl Sophia in time. She wouldn't have had to go through what she did, I felt so helpless at the time, all I could do is be there for her and reassure her that I was there and would never leave her side, and do anything I could to make it better, to ease her pain even a little. If only Sophia had survived the damn walkers who got hold of her, it very nearly killed Carol, how can you survive the death of your own child, it's not the natural order of things. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make her happy, as happy as I can make her in this crappy new world that we live in. The best I can do is love her always and I will, she is my life, my wife, my everything for now and for always.

_Carol:_

My life before the world ended wasn't perfect it was the opposite, I had an abusive husband who not only hit me but broke me down mentally, he was not a good man, he made me believe I was worthless, that I didn't matter, that no man would ever want me, and that I should be grateful he was even with me. It wasn't always like that. Before we were married, before I fell pregnant he was a good man. I don't to this day know what changed in him, some people have told me that sometimes when a child comes along the man is jealous because all the adoring attention you used to give them, you now give the child, others told me that some men develop the bully complex because they themselves have no self-confidence and that by making you feel as worthless as a worm they feel powerful and confident, it's sick really, it's even worse when you put up with it hoping they will change, but man oh man they never do, so I suppose the true evil was always lurking just under the surface of the man I called my husband. Then again to call him a man is an insult to the real men of this world.

Only after they have gone do you ask yourself the most difficult question, why wasn't I aware that he was breaking me down, why did I put up with it, did I think deep down that I deserved this that he was right? In the end you just have to pick yourself up, sometimes you need the help of others, like I did, and I was lucky enough to have found that help in the wonderful loving man that is Daryl Dixon, so strong, so loving, caring and giving. He helped me to see my own self-worth and my own beauty. He has saved my life so many times he is my true love, for now for always.

Sophia was my one anchor, she kept me going, even after the dead rose, she was my one and only hope, I kept surviving, kept taking the blows because I knew if I left her alone in this world she wouldn't be safe, from anything especially her father, he used to look at her, in a way no father should look at his daughter, and I would be damned if he was left with her. When Ed died a weight was lifted, I felt free, and I was a little less worried about Sophia.

But then she went missing, my baby girl, went missing. Daryl and the others searched but to no avail, she had become one of those things. I don't believe the thing that came out of that barn was my daughter. My daughter died in the woods, that thing was just her shell. Her spirit had danced its way to heaven long ago, happy to be free of all the real life nightmares. I hope she is looking down at me now and is proud, I hope I have become the kind of person she would be proud to call mom, not just a cowering woman, even though, when cowering I always protected her, I should have been stronger from the start but I wasn't, but I always knew Sophia loved me and I feel that she knows she is always in my heart. When Sophia died, I died, I felt nothing, nothing. I didn't see the point in living until a certain redneck broke his way through the walls I had put up; he pulled me away from the edge, and showed me how to live, love and feel again.

Yes, Daryl, my husband, the love of my life, the one that makes me whole, the man I owe my life to, he is a good and honourable man. And I will spend the rest of my life repaying him for saving me from the darkness that engulfed me for so long. I hope I saved him from his darkness, as well as his nightmares, as much as he did for me. I love him and always will.

I realise now that it took until the end of the world, and for the dead to rise, for me to actually begin living.


End file.
